


The start of something new

by katychan666



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Bottom!Magnus, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humour, Light BDSM, M/M, Malec, Porn actor!Magnus, Romance, Top!Magnus, barista!Alec, bottom!alec, malec feels, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec, an art student and a part-time barista, is quite a big fan of Magnus Bane, who happens to be an adult video actor. On a boring and rainy day, the cafe is completely empty and Alec is bored out of his mind, which soon changes as no other than Magnus Bane enters the cafe.This is currently being translated into Russian: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4954296





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Barista!Alec x porn actor! Magnus AU?  
> I don't know, I wanted to write something new and this was what I came up  
> Also this is going to be chaptered, but not too long  
> I hope you enjoy reading this  
> :)

Alec sighed and looked at the clock, feeling completely bored. He had just started his shift in the café that he was working in and he wasn’t amused at all. The café was completely empty and he was the only one working there that day, feeling sorry for himself. The place was usually full of people, but now that it was bad weather, not many people were outside and he couldn’t really blame them; he too would give anything to be in his warm and cosy apartment; because the heating system had broken the previous day, the café was freezing cold and even though he was well dressed under his uniform, he was still feeling pretty cold.

He sighed and sat down, leaning against the bar as he watched outside. Surprisingly, there were quite a few people there, despite the bad weather, but they were all in a hurry to get home and they didn’t have the time to catch a drink. The young man puffed his cheeks and shrugged. Being a barista in a café wasn’t really his dream job, but since he was still a student and had bills to pay, that would have to do. It wasn’t a badly paid job, so that was why he took that job. Also, it helped him to become more outgoing, since he would have to communicate with the customers and over the months that he had a chance to work there, he had found out that there were some pretty fucked up people out there.

Alec, on the other hand, was pretty well mannered and quite reserved when it came to his personal life. He didn’t have many people that were close to him, but the little people that he had around him, were wonderful friends to him and he cherished every and each of them, never taking any of them for granted. Alec was an art student and he loved going to school. Also, the fact that he was finally living on his own was good as well; finally he was able to get away from his parents, their rules and expectations making him quite depressed and annoyed when he would life back at home. They had expected him to become a doctor, but just the thought of becoming one made Alec feel nauseous.

Alec made himself a drink and then sighed; what was the harm anyway? There was no one around, so making himself a cup of coffee wasn’t going to hurt anyone. As he continued to sip on his coffee and think about the school projects, the door of the café opened, Alec rolling his eyes and he let out an annoyed sigh. Even though he was bored before, he got kind of used to the peace that surrounded him and he felt quite annoyed with the fact that it was now disturbed. But, since he was supposed to be the barista, he put on one of his warmest smiled and slowly got onto his legs, slowly lifting his gaze up.

“Good afternoon,” said Alec, his voice happy and soft, but once he looked up and finally saw who the customer was, his jaw dropped to the floor and he couldn’t help but to stare, unable to bring himself to look away.

Most of people probably wouldn’t know the person that was standing there, but Alec sure knew him and the fact that he recognised him almost immediately made his face flush and his heart started hammering against his ribcage. The person standing there was Magnus Bane, a quite famous and successful adult video actor. Now, Alec had watched a lot of porn in his life and he learned it pretty soon that Magnus was good in what he did. He wasn’t quite proud of his hobby of watching porn, but since he had been single for months now and unable to meet someone new, porn really had become his best friend. He didn’t even know it what drew him towards Magnus and it was extremely stupid to say, but yes… he fancied a porn actor.

Magnus in person was even more gorgeous than in the _movies_ that he starred in. He was dressed in a black and purple coat, which sleeves and the collar were covered in sequence. His hair was spiked up, the tips red and just like usual, he was wearing glittery make up, making his eyes literally light up. Magnus quickly found himself a place to sit down and he rubbed his palms together when he sat down, crossing his legs and raised his eyebrows when he saw that Alec was just standing there.

“Ah, yes, good afternoon,” said Magnus and cleared his throat. “Now could you please be so kind to stop staring me and bring me something that will warm me up. I know that I am quite pleasant on the eyes, but I would kill for a warm drink,” he then added and Alec quickly looked down, nodding and he then came closer to Magnus, bringing him the menu and he chewed on his lower lip. When he handed Magnus the menu, the other’s fingers gently grazed his own skin and Alec was sure that he was going to have a heart attack.

“I-I’ll give you some time to decide on what you’ll have, sir,” said Alec and bowed his head down.

Magnus nodded and took the menu when it was handed to him, his eyes quickly skimming the page with hot beverages. He decided on what he was going to have fairly quickly and then he looked over to Alec, who didn’t seem to be paying attention to him at the moment and he frowned. The other guy appeared to be younger than him, but not by a lot and he seemed to be… nervous? He could see that Alec was nervously twiddling with his fingers and he then smirked when he saw that Alec was forcing himself not to look over at him, but every now and then, he would take a quick glance at Magnus and he grinned.

He only saw it then, when Alec finally looked up properly at him that the guy was actually hot. Not like the usual hot, but he was oozing sexiness and Magnus chewed on his lower lip; it looked like he hit the big jack pot that day. Magnus knew it when people were interested in him and the guy seemed to be more than fascinated by him. Oh, things were going to get even more fun, was what Magnus decided on and he then signed Alec to come closer. Alec almost jumped when he saw that Magnus was staring back at him and he lowered his gaze again when he came closer to the other one, mentally preparing himself to take the order.

“S-so have you decided on what you’re be having, sir?” asked Alec nervously and cursed at himself mentally for stuttering out like that. But after seeing Magnus in so many _interesting_ positions, his eyes closed, ecstasy and pleasure written all over his face when some other guy would be- Shit! Alec shook his head as he tried to stay focused; it was really hard to be thinking with the _right_ head at the moment like this. Especially when Magnus leaned closer as well, looking deep into his eyes, making Alec completely lose himself in that gaze and-

“Café latte, please,” said Magnus and grinned when he saw how flustered Alec looked like. But there was something more, it wasn’t just a pure attraction that the other felt. The look in Alec’s eyes was enough to tell Magnus that there was something else, something deeper and… Oh. He finally realised it then; it wasn’t the first time that he had seen someone look at him like that and it was usually when they would recognise him. Alec must’ve seen his _work_ , right? He arched an eyebrow, usually not quite happy when people would know who he was.

“Perfect,” blurted Alec out, gaining a chuckle from Magnus and his face flushed into even deeper shades of red. “Would you like something else? Like, to eat, or I don’t know,” started Alec, but his voice trailed off, feeling extremely stupid.

“Are you an option as well?” asked Magnus, wanting to see what kind of reaction would the other do, and he wasn’t disappointed at all. Alec’s heart made a jump and the younger one gave him a confused look.

“What?” stammered out Alec and frowned. Was Magnus Bane flirting with him? With someone like him? Probably not, it was just his wishful thinking. Though, he wouldn’t mind it at all.

“Oh, nothing,” replied Magnus. “It was just a joke. Now, how about that coffee, darling? Come on, chop, chop, hurry up,” he then said and laughed softly when Alec turned around and left the table.

Another wave of heat passed through Alec’s body when Magnus addressed to him as ‘darling’ and he just nodded, turned around and walked to the bar, where he started to make Magnus his drink. However, he was awfully distracted, he could feel Magnus’ eyes on him and every time that he would dare to look at him, he could see that Magnus’ eyes were literally devouring him at that spot. He thought that he was imagining things, but he was right. Magnus was interested in him, more than he knew it and he made it his goal for that day to get to know the other male better, possibly get his number and ask him out as well. When he met someone as great as Alec, it would be a shame if he let him go.

Once done with the coffee, he quickly picked it up and carried it over to Magnus, placing it down onto the table and when he was about to return to the bar, Magnus stopped him by grabbing his wrist and Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus pulled out a chair, signing him to sit down next to him. “Come on, sit down,” said Magnus and smiled. “It’s so boring to drink all alone. You should make yourself something to drink as well,” he then added and Alec gave him a horrified look.

“I can’t do that,” said Alec and shook his head. “I’m working, so-”

“Well, there’s no other customers than me here,” said Magnus and looked around the room. “Come on, it’ll be fun. I know you want to have a drink with me as well,” he then added. “You’re my fan, aren’t you?”

“H-how did you know?!” snapped Alec, all of the colour draining for his face. He quickly looked down and placed his hands together, not daring to look at Magnus. He honestly didn’t know what kind of reaction to expect. Was he going to be angry, annoyed? Or was he going to continue his flirting?

“It’s written all over your face,” said Magnus and started laughing.

In the end, Alec decided to sit down after all, but he still didn’t look at the other. He was too embarrassed, his face red again and he could hear the thumping of his racing heart in his ears, the silence slowly starting to make him even more nervous. Magnus, on the other hand, was quite impressed by Alec’s reaction. Usually when other guys would find out that it was really him, they would turn into disgusting, horny freaks that would want to get into his pants. But this one wasn’t like him. His pure and innocent reaction melted Magnus’ heart and he smiled, placing a hand on top of Alec’s, the other almost jumping at the sudden contact.

“What’s with that reaction?” asked Magnus and chuckled.

“It’s embarrassing,” replied Alec.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed,” said Magnus softly and let go of Alec’s hand. “Well, you still haven’t answered… are you a fan of mine?”

“No,” said Alec in panic. “I, uh, I mean it’s not like that. I, um, I just-”

“So you’re saying that you hate my content?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly looked up to see if his words have hurt Magnus’ feelings. Quite different, the other seemed to be having fun and Alec thickly swallowed and he looked away again.

“No, of course not,” blurted out Alec, again, not paying attention to what he was saying. “H-how could I hate your content, I mean you are The Magnus Bane, you’re amazing and –“

“Oh?” asked Magnus and arched an eyebrow, leaning closer when Alec forced himself to stop talking again. “Do go on, I want to hear everything.”

“I’d rather not,” muttered Alec, beating himself mentally up, feeling like the biggest moron under the god damn sun.

“You’re fucking adorable,” commented Magnus and bit down onto his lower lip. When he was about to say something more, his phone started buzzing and he cursed when he saw the name written on the phone screen; his manager… probably calling him to ask him where the hell he was. He knew that the filming of the new movie was about to start in almost less than an hour, but honestly he didn’t care all that much if he was late or not. But then again, he could get fired, which he didn’t want to happen. Magnus rolled his eyes and cancelled the phone call. “Shit, I have to go.”

“Oh, I see,” said Alec and lowered his shoulders. Pity, they had only started talking.

“What’s your name, angel?” asked Magnus softly.

“Alexander,” blurted out Alec and stood up when Magnus stood up as well. “But people usually call me Alec.”

“The name suits you well,” said Magnus and pulled out his wallet, wanting to pay for the drink. Alec quickly shook his head and Magnus gave him a surprised look.

“N-no you don’t have to pay,” said Alec and took in a deep breath. “The drink’s on me,” he then went on by saying, hoping that that would make an impression on Magnus. Somehow, he wanted Magnus to at least remember him if they weren’t going to run into each other anymore.

Magnus smiled and placed the wallet back into his pocket and nodded. “I guess I owe you a drink now as well,” he said and leaned against the wall. “Can I have you phone number?” he then asked and Alec was sure that he was going to melt right at that spot.

“Why?”

“Well, we have to arrange when I’m going to return the favour… by buying you a drink,” replied Magnus and smirked.

“Are you asking me out?” asked Alec in awe.

“I think so, yeah,” replied Magnus and chuckled when he saw the hurry that Alec was in to find a piece of paper on which he wrote his number on.

“Here,” said Alec and handed the paper to Magnus, still kind of unsure if what was going on around him was true.

“Thanks,” said Magnus and made sure that he put the paper in a safe place not to lose it. “I’m gonna give you a call, okay?”

“S-sure,” said Alec and after they said goodbye to each other, quickly sat down, his whole body shaking. Not only that he had met Magnus Bane, but the other one ended up asking him out. Alec blinked a few times and sighed.

That really was the reality, and not some kind of a dream, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Alec was currently sitting in his apartment, looking around like a lost puppy. He was currently getting ready for his date with Magnus, which was supposed to happen that evening and he had absolutely no idea what he should wear. Magnus invited him to go to a club with him and even though Alec never went there before, he agreed to go with him. It wasn't like he could deny him anyway. He still couldn't believe it really, that he had a chance to meet Magnus in person and, more importantly, that the other one asked him out. Honestly, he had no idea what Magnus saw in him to invite him to go out with him, but he wasn't about to ask him that anyway. He didn't want Magnus to change his mind.

 

It's been almost a week since they had first met each other and ever since Alec had given his number to Magnus, they had been talking to each other, sending texts to each other multiple times a day. The day before, Magnus finally decided to call him and Alec was sure that he was going to melt into a puddle of goo as he continued to listen to that attractive voice on the other side of the phone call, Magnus' soft laughter only making the whole situation even harder and more embarrassing to the younger one. Alec then got up onto his legs and rubbed his palms together as he walked to the wardrobe and hoped that he would find something that would actually make him look attractive. On his way, the box of DVDs caught his attention and his face flushed into deep shades of red. He knew it far too well what was on those DVDs; his collection of adult videos, in which Magnus mostly starred.

 

Just looking through the covers was enough to make his heart race with excitement and he swallowed thickly, quickly pushing the box under his bed. Now it wasn't the time, was what he decided on. Besides, he had a better, real thing now that he was going to go out with Magnus. But even though he continued to repeat that to himself, that didn't change the fact that it was beyond awkward for him. It made him wonder, was it as awkward for Magnus as well? Or had the other one gotten used to people recognising him from his work? There was no way that he could actually bring himself to ask Magnus in person.

 

Alec then shook his head and hurried back to his wardrobe and then opened it, his eyes desperate to find something that would fit where they were going to go with Magnus. Alec's wardrobe was a sad place really; filled with only grey, black and blue and mostly sweaters. Here and there he would have a jacket, but all of them were old and you could tell that. Alec let out an annoyed groan and he rolled his eyes; he hated shopping, that much was pretty obvious from his closet. Sometimes, Isabelle would drag him to tag along with her to the mall, but the young man absolutely hated it. However, he knew that his sister had a great taste in fashion, or at least that was what other people said. Alec was desperate enough to ask her for help, he knew that she was going to be happy after he'd tell her everything.

 

With that on his mind, he took his phone into his hand and unlocked the screen, quickly finding Izzy's name among his contact list and pressed the call button. Luckily, she picked up almost immediately and he smiled when he heard her bubbly and happy voice; it's been a while since they had last talked to each other, so he was quite happy to hear her. “Hello, Izzy,” said Alec happily and then sat down.

 

“Oh, it's you, big brother,” said Isabelle and Alec's smile grew. “What's up?”

 

“Not much, just chilling I guess,” he said. “What about you?”

 

“Yeah, the same actually. I am done with classes for today and have absolutely nothing to do, so I am bored.”

 

“Want to go shopping with me?” blurted out Alec.

 

“Are you serious right now?” asked Isabelle and Alec could tell that she was surprised.

 

“Yeah,” said Alec and made a short pause, knowing that he would have to explain his sudden wish to go shopping. “I have a date tonight with someone, but I can't find anything to wear. We're going to a club, so you know... I have to look a bit _better_ than usually. And since you're the expert on clothes and stuff, I thought-”

 

“You've got a date?” asked the girl on the other side of the phone call, interrupting Alec. “Oh, I am so happy for you,” she then went on by saying and Alec awkwardly smiled to himself. “Who is it? Someone I know?”

 

“Maybe?” said Alec and started laughing nervously. “L-look that doesn't matter right now. Will you help me get ready for that date or not?”

 

“With pleasure,” said Isabelle and Alec leaned back in his chair, feeling the weight lifting off of his chest.

 

* * *

 

Alec was standing in front of the club that he and Magnus had agreed to meet at and was nervously pacing around, mentally preparing himself to enter. The other one was already waiting for him inside and Alec let out a hitched breath, straightening his clothes a little bit. He and Isabelle had spent almost the whole day picking out the perfect clothes for Alec's date, but in the end, he was quite happy with the choice. He was wearing black ripped jeans, a red shirt, which was a bit too tight on his body for his liking, but Isabelle had told him that it looked great on him; it supposed to show off his muscles a bit, so he was glad about that. Over the shirt, he was wearing a leather black jacket.

 

In the end, Alec finally made the decision that he had waited long enough and slowly made his way inside. His stomach made a flop once he entered the club and was welcomed by a loud music, dim lights and a strong smell of alcohol. He took in a deep breath and slowly walked past people, looking around to find Magnus. He thought that he was maybe waiting for him at the bar, but once he came there, he was disappointed to see that he wasn't there. He nervously chewed on his lower lip and pulled his phone out, to see if he had any new texts from Magnus. Nothing. The club was packed with people, so he knew that he was going to have a hard time finding the other one. However, once he glanced at the dance floor, he found Magnus quite easily, his jaw dropping once again.

 

Magnus was currently dancing, shirtless, looking absolutely gorgeous under the dim lights of the club. He was dancing with some girl, but she was completely irrelevant to Alec, he was too busy with staring and admiring Magnus. He stepped a bit closer and bit his lower lip when he saw that Magnus' body was sweaty, making him all that more attractive. Alec's body heated up and he wondered if he should just walk away; Magnus appeared to be having fun with the girl. However, when Magnus looked into his way, the other one moved away from the girl quite quickly and stepped closer to Alec, wearing his usual grin on his face.

 

“Alec!” said Magnus happily when he made his way to the other, slightly out of his breath. “I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to show up,” he added and then stopped himself from talking, taking his time to gaze up and down Alec, taking everything in and then he dragged his tongue over his lower lip. “Someone clearly spent a lot of time preparing for the date,” he then said.

 

“O-oh this? Not really, just something that I had laying around in my closet,” blurted Alec out and earned a chuckle from Magnus. He frowned; why the hell was he laughing now?

 

“Oh really?” asked Magnus and leaned really close to Alec, the younger one's eyes growing wide when Magnus' face came really close to his and he had to close his eyes when Magnus reached up with his hand, bringing it close to Alec's face. Alec's reaction amused the older one; he could hardly believe it that Alec got so easily flustered around him. He grinned when he saw the tag on Alec's jacket and gently tugged onto it. “You forgot to take the tag off,” he then said, whispering against Alec's lips.

 

Alec's eyes widened and he started slapping himself mentally for being so stupid that he forgot to take the damn tag off of his new clothes. He was in such a hurry to get to the club on time that he had completely forgotten about the tag on his new jacket. Alec's face flushed into deep shades of red and even though that it was pretty dark in the club, the blush that was forming on Alec's cheeks didn't go unnoticed from Magnus' eyes.

 

“Don't tell me you went out to buy all of these clothes just for today?” asked Magnus carefully and he blinked a few times in awe when he saw Alec slowly nodding, still unable to bring himself to look up at Magnus' eyes; he was too embarrassed. Knowing that was beyond precious to Magnus and he bit down onto his lower lip to prevent himself from smiling too widely. Never in his life had he met someone that would go into such lengths to make a good impression on him. “But why? I bet you'd look fine with your usual clothes.”

 

“T-that's the problem here,” muttered Alec, wondering if Magnus could even hear him over the loud music that was playing in the club. “I didn't want to look only _fine_ for today. I-”

 

“Wanted to make a good impression on me?” asked Magnus with a grin.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, you certainly have made quite an impression on me, angel,” said Magnus against Alec's lips, sending shivers up the younger's spine. Magnus then pulled back just a little and looked at the dance floor, which was filled with people. “Wanna dance?” he asked and Alec's body stiffened up. He was a terrible dancer, he knew that much. But could he really deny Magnus a dance though?

 

“I, uh, I am not a good dancer,” heard himself say Alec and he looked up, but then his eyes were soon observing his shoes again. “Maybe we should just grab a drink instead,” he suggested, but Magnus was already dragging him towards the dance floor, even though he was still in the middle of protesting.

 

“Nonsense,” said Magnus and chuckled, turning around to face Alec once they reached the dance floor. “Of course you can dance,” he then added and Alec sighed and closed his eyes for a split second, before turning around himself, only to see other couples dancing there. Somehow, all of them seemed better dancers than he was himself and the last thing that he wanted to do was to make an ass out of himself in front of Magnus. Magnus, on the other hand, rolled his eyes when he saw that Alec just continued to stand there shook his head. “Don't be so stiff,” he said. “Also, lose the jacket, darling. It can get pretty hot once you get into it,” said Magnus, a sly smile spreading across his lips.

 

The words had quite an impact on Alec and he couldn't help but to stare at Magnus' shirtless body for just a moment, before he awkwardly shook his head and started backing away. However, he didn't make that far as Magnus arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. He felt Magnus' hands pulling his jacket down and in the end, he decided to give in, allowing Magnus to undress his jacket. He then tied the jacket around his waist.

 

“Much better,” commented Magnus and Alec could've sworn that he saw how Magnus' eyes literally lit up when he was standing there next to him, wearing only the tight shirt that Isabelle had picked out for him to wear.

 

“R-right,” stammered Alec.

 

The two of them proceeded by dancing for quite some time, Alec finally loosening up a little bit after some time and in the end, he even started to enjoy dancing. But he came to the conclusion, that the dance was only fun if he was dancing with Magnus. The older one was having a great time as well. He honestly didn't think that he was going to have that much fun with just dancing with someone. The dates that he usually went on, lasted an hour, two at top, and always ended up with him sleeping with someone. That was because the guys, and girls, that he'd usually go out with were only interested in one thing, Magnus very well aware of that. He didn't allow that to bother him, but once in a while, it was nice to have someone that was interested in him as a person.

 

After dancing to a few more songs, Magnus had decided that it was finally time for that drink that he promised Alec to buy, so he slowly dragged the younger one from the dance floor, turning around to face him. “Since I don't like staying in debt to other people, let me buy you that drink that I still owe you,” said Magnus with a smile and a shy smile brightened Alec's face, nodding slowly. “What would you like to have?”

 

“Surprise me,” said Alec and chewed on his lower lip.

 

“Challenge accepted,” replied Magnus with a smirk.

 

Because there was a long line at the bar, Alec agreed to wait for Magnus at the table. As Magnus was waiting in the line, he was happily humming himself the melody of the song that was currently playing at the club, his eyes travelling over to Alec every now and then and each time he was rewarded by a smile and a wink. However, his good mood didn't last long, because he saw some familiar faces coming closer to him and he just looked down, hoping that they wouldn't notice him. But knowing his luck, he knew that that wasn't bound to happen and he was right.

 

The two guys that came closer to Magnus made the man remember some of his past choices of which he wasn't too proud of and he swallowed thickly, avoiding making eye-contact when they were closer to him. “Oh, he's here again. Look, that's Magnus, right?” said the taller guy and the shorter one immediately nodded, smiling up at Magnus.

 

“So you're still a regular here, huh?” asked the taller one and Magnus said something under his breath, which they couldn't make out what it was, not that it really mattered.

 

“Not really,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes.

 

“Did you come alone?” asked the shorter one.

 

“Why do you care?” snapped Magnus.

 

“Calm down, calm down. We mean no harm,” said the taller one and chuckled, Magnus pressing his lips together, forming a thin and straight line. “We just wanted to have some fun. Want to join us?”

 

“No thank you.”

 

“Why not?” asked the shorter male. “Rumour has it that Magnus Bane spreads his legs for everyone and-”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” spat Magnus, his face darkening and he grabbed the collar of the other's guy and rammed him hard against the wall. “You know nothing,” he then said, firmed a fist with his hand and rammed it hard against the guy's cheek, making sure that he gave him a nosebleed as well. Magnus' hand hurt after doing that, but if felt so fucking great. He had it absolutely enough. He was fed up with the club and people around him. When he looked over at Alec's, he saw that the younger one was already coming closer to him and he sighed.

 

“Magnus, what the hell happened?” asked Alec.

 

“Nothing, that guy was being an imbecile,” was Magnus' short answer and by the look on his face, Alec knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to ask any further questions. “Let's go somewhere else, I don't think I can be in here for another more minute.”

 

Alec nodded and frowned, thinking of where to take Magnus. Then an idea popped into his mind; his apartment was just around the corner, so they could spend some time together there. They would have peace and quiet there. “Want to go to my place?”

 

Magnus' eyes widened at that and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach, understanding Alec's offer completely wrong. His face darkened and his chest tightened as he went to grab his jacket, putting it on without looking at the younger one. He knew it; he should've expected for something like this to happen. It always like this; just when he'd start to have fun with someone else, they would invite him over, to sleep with him. Other people were just after his body; because of his career people thought that he loved sleeping around, which couldn't be further away from the truth. He really thought that Alec was different from others, but it looked like he was mistaken.

 

“Fine,” said Magnus, his voice ice cold. “Let's go to your place.”

 

“Okay,” muttered Alec and stayed quiet. He knew that he said something wrong; he could tell it by the way that Magnus looked at him. His eyes weren't filled with affection anymore and Alec gulped, looking down as they made their way out of the club. They walked in silence to Alec's place, the younger male still trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

* * *

 

Once in Alec's apartment, Magnus silently made his way to the bedroom and sat down onto the bed, feeling completely betrayed when Alec followed him inside. He nervously sat down next to Magnus, who was already sitting on his bed and surprisingly, that didn't have any effect on him at all. He was too busy with worrying what he had said or done wrong. No matter how hard he tried to think of something, it just didn't add up. What was he missing?

 

“So, are we doing it or not?” snapped Magnus, who had it enough. The guys at the club had completely ruined his mood and Alec inviting him over was just a cherry on top really. He was beyond pissed and he wasn't going to pretend not to be offended. He honestly thought that Alec was interested in getting to know him before jumping into the bed with him. “For fuck's sake,” he cursed and started opening his jacket, wanting the deed to be over as soon as it was possible.

 

“Magnus, why are you taking your clothes of?” slowly asked Alec when he turned around and his eyes grew.

 

“Isn't this why you invited me over?” snapped Magnus.

 

“What?” asked Alec, oblivious to what was on Magnus' mind. However, as he thought about it again, his face reddened and he quickly shook his head and looked down. He just wanted for him and Magnus to have some alone time, did the other really think that he bring him there, just so that he could sleep with him?! “No, no, no, it isn't like this,” said Alec, telling the truth; he'd never sleep with someone on their first date. “I didn't bring you here because I want to get into your pants,” said Alec and sighed. “You looked really upset after those assholes came to you, so I don't know, I just wanted you to be able to relax. Sorry.”

 

“Oh,” was all that Magnus said and it was his turn to be speechless for a moment or so. The smile then soon returned to his lips and he straightened his clothes back down. “I should be the one apologising,” muttered Magnus and looked at Alec, who was nervously twiddling with his fingers in his lap and he gently placed a hand over Alec's. “I'm just so used to having shallow people around me constantly, so I-”

 

“You don't have to explain,” said Alec and gave Magnus a smile, happy to see that he was able to bring out that smile once again. They sat in silence for a few more minutes and in the end Alec ended up deciding to go to the kitchen and bring them something to drink. Magnus kind of felt bad, because now he owed the other one two drinks already, but ended up accepting the offer.

 

Once Alec left the bedroom, Magnus stood up and extended his arms out and looked around the bedroom. It was a pretty plain room, the walls cold and white. The man puffed his cheeks and then chuckled when he saw that Alec's wardrobe was half open, some of the clothes laying on the floor. He walked to the wardrobe and picked up the clothes, his eyes widening when he saw the state of Alec's closet. He had no colours there at all; it looked quite sad really. Magnus came to the conclusion that it would be probably for the best if their next date was going to take place in a mall. The next thing that caught his attention was a box under Alec's bed and he couldn't help himself really not to take a quick peek inside. But what he found in the box was quite the find and he slowly started placing the DVDs out of the box, whistling when he saw the titles of the movies, in which he himself starred in as well. Who would have thought that behind such an innocent mask, there was such a perverted person? An amused smile came onto Magnus' lips.

 

Alec, on the other hand, almost had a heart attack when he saw Magnus sitting on the floor and showcasing his porn collection. “Magnus, what the hell are you doing?” asked Alec, his voice much higher than he wanted it to be.

 

“Quite the collection you have here,” said Magus and waggled his eyebrows. “And I must say, I am flattered, there's mostly just the ones that I'm-”

 

“Shut up,” said Alec, cutting Magnus off and he quickly got onto his knees, quickly taking the DVDs from Magnus' hands and started literally throwing them back inside the box.

 

“Careful,” said Magnus and grinned, picking up one of the DVD covers, on which he was on and waved with it in front of Alec's eyes. “You don't want to damage this perfection, do you?”

 

“Magnus!” whined Alec and leaned forward to take the DVD from his hands, but Magnus was quicker and hid it behind his back.

 

“Yes, angel?”

 

“Give it back!” demanded Alec, his face hot and red.

 

“Take it from me then,” said Magnus and smirked. Alec frowned, moved closer to Magnus and reached forward with his hand, to take the DVD from Magnus' hand. Magnus, on the other hand, took advantage of that opportunity by hugging Alec's chin with his fingers, pulling his face close and then pressed their lips together.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alec's mind went completely blank when he felt the touch of lips pressing against his own and for just a split second, his body stiffened up as his brain tried to process what the hell had just happened. His mind went foggy when he suddenly saw that Magnus’ face was really, really close to his and his eyes widened, blinking a few times, only realising it then that the other one was holding his chin up, pulling his face closer and he pressed another kiss against Alec’s lips. It only hit the younger one what was going on; Magnus Bane had just kissed him and his heart made a jump and then started beating with speed of light against his ribcage when that realisation started sinking in. He had his dreams about Magnus before, but now that it actually happened in reality, he couldn’t believe it. Not wanting to disappoint the other, he quickly returned back the kiss, applying a bit more pressure onto the other’s lips.

Magnus smiled into their kiss when he finally felt Alec returning him back the kisses. It took him quite a while to get Alec return him back a kiss and for a split second, he was actually worried that he wasn’t going to get one in return. But those worries all fled away, when Alec brought his hand up as well and gently held his cheek when he returned him the kiss, Alec’s eyes slowly closing and Magnus found himself to be admiring younger one’s long eyelashes, before his own eyes closed as well, allowing himself to be completely consumed by the feeling of Alec’s soft lips moving against his own. Magnus’ grin grew when he felt that Alec was coming a bit bolder and aggressive, absolutely loving the way that Alec pushed him back just a little bit, trapping him between the bed and his own body as they were still sitting on the floor.

Alec was sure that he was going to melt right at that spot and could only hope that he didn’t completely suck. Knowing Magnus’ past experiences, he knew that he needed to try hard to leave an impression on Magnus. Because of this, he pressed Magnus against his bed, breaking the kiss just for a split second and then Magnus claimed his lips once again, this time his own kisses becoming needier and hungrier, making Alec’s head spin as he tried to keep up with the other’s kisses. He gently slid his hand from Magnus’ cheek and gently held the older one’s nape, occasionally moving his hand up and gently tugged onto Magnus’ hair, each time rewarded with a gasp or a moan of approval.

Magnus’ chest swell with warmth and happiness when he felt the way that Alec was holding him. Throughout the years, Magnus had gotten used to roughness and emotionless hook ups, that he had totally forgotten how it was to feel when someone that truly cared for him kissed and held him. He definitely was right about Alec, he was different from the others and actually the first one that didn’t seem to judge him for what he did. Still thinking about that, Magnus felt his lower lip trembling just a little bit, but he was soon distracted by feeling something hot and wet against his lower lip. Caught off guard, Magnus let out a moan far too loud for his own liking, melting right against Alec’s body when their tongues brushed against each other, exploring and tasting

Neither of them wanted the kiss to end, but in the end it was Magnus who broke their kiss, biting onto his lower lip when he glanced at Alec, who was looking down and even though his hair was covering most of his face, he could still tell that he was blushing, fighting back the embarrassment. Magnus chuckled and shook his head; Alexander was beyond precious. The smile wouldn’t disappear from Magnus’ face and he gently cupped Alec’s warm face, again forcing him to look up. He didn’t say anything, he just gave him a warm smile when he saw Alec shyly smiling back and he pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

“I, uh,” started Alec as he was finally able to collect himself just a little bit and he swallowed thickly. “I mean _this_ really was, umm, nice,” he then blurted out and quickly closed his eyes, a furrow forming between his eyebrows as he sighed. “For you too, right?” he then asked with a small voice.

Magnus almost laughed at Alec’s adorable stuttering and rumbling, but he decided not to make a comment about it. When Alec asked him if he liked the kiss as well, he let out a happy sigh and titled his head to the side; Alec was just like a small kid looking for a confirmation for going a good job. “ _Nice_ isn’t a really good word to describe what happened earlier,” started Magnus and saw that Alec was carefully listening to him. “I’d describe the kiss as passionate, sensual, _hot…_ of course, nice too, but that would be a bit of an underestimation.” Magnus then lifted his gaze up and chuckled when he saw the playful smile on Alec’s lips. “But yes, I liked the kiss, so don’t fill your pretty little head with useless worries, darling.”

“Good,” said Alec, satisfied with the reply that he had gotten.

Without saying anything anymore, Magnus suddenly got up onto his legs and looked around the room. He then went out of the bedroom and Alec was quickly on his legs as well, following Magnus in confusion to see where he was going. Before, Magnus was too upset to actually take a good look of Alec’s apartment, so he wanted to make it up for before and actually see in what kind of place Alec was living. The apartment itself, wasn’t that big, but it was big enough for a single person to live in and Magnus smiled. Alec, on the other hand, was still kind of confused, but allowed Magnus to take a good look of his apartment in silence as he walked into the kitchen, the empty glasses from before on the counter. Before catching Magnus going through his porn collection, he wanted to ask him what he’d like to have to drink, but got distracted. Obviously. Now that Magnus seemed to be busy, Alec opened the fridge and took two cans of beer out.

The thing that caught Magnus’ attention first were three paintings that were placed in the corner of Alec’s living room, so he made his way there and he arched an eyebrow; whoever painted them was gifted with talent. One was larger, while the two other were a bit smaller from the first one. On the largest one, Alec had painted a lake, which was surrounded by grass and trees and the sunshine was illuminating in the lake. On the other two he had painted some flowers and a forest. When Alec looked over to Magnus, who was now kneeling next to the painting, he felt his stomach make a weird flop and he hurried to him. Apart from his classmates, professors and Isabelle, he had never shown his paintings to anyone else. Painting kind of was his thing and he didn’t want to share it with others. Plus, he didn’t want other people to be criticising his works, so it was easier to never show them.

“Did you paint these?” asked Magnus curiously and turned around.

“Yeah,” said Alec slowly and shifted from one leg to the other, placing his hands together. “I am an art student after all.”

“Oh,” said Magnus, smiled and nodded as he slowly made his way closer to Alec. “You’re really talented. I, for a fact, can’t draw even if my life depended on it,” said Magnus and chuckled, making a smile appear on Alec’s face.

“Thanks,” said Alec, feeling a bit awkward. Not a lot of people complimented him, so it was kind of weird hearing a compliment coming from people, especially Magnus Bane.

“You should really learn how to take a compliment,” said Magnus when he noticed that his compliment made the younger one feel awkward. He took the can of beer when Alec handed it to him and then sat onto the kitchen counter, his legs happily dangling down. “So do you paint only nature?” asked Magnus there. “Shame to waste such a talent on drawing just a couple of trees if you ask me,” he then said playfully. Alec sent him a confused look, but then smiled when he saw that Magnus was just joking around.

“Sometimes I draw people,” said Alec. “Usually portraits of more known people.”

“Fascinating,” said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow, wondering where Magnus was going with that. “Since you obviously have had a fascination with me for quite some time, was I lucky enough to make the cut to be on one of those paintings?”

“A-ah, no,” said Alec quickly and shook his head. “I haven’t drawn you, yet.”

“Pity,” said Magnus and hopped of the counter, walking closer to Alec again. “Would you like to, though?” he then asked and Alec let out a hitched breath, because Magnus’ face was just a few inches away from his. “I could pose nude for you, you know?” he then added with a sly smirk, merely for his entertainment. He knew that Alec was going to freak out again, and he was right.

“Now?!” blurted Alec out and just the thought of having Magnus naked in front of him was enough to make the nervousness come back. However, when Magnus’ soft laughter filled his ears, his face heated up again and he cursed; Magnus was only messing around again. He should had learned it by then!

“Someone’s impatient,” said Magnus and smirked. “I though you said you didn’t want to get in my pants tonight.”

“I-I am not, I just-”

“Relax,” said Magnus, still having that smile on his face. “I’m only kidding,” he then added and bit down onto his lip. Alec sent him an annoyed look and was about to make a comment about it, but was interrupted when Magnus buried his fingers in his hair, the gift of speech leaving him almost immediately. “You’re fucking adorable, Alec,” said Magnus and pulled his face closer. “Come here, angel,” he then added and kissed Alec again.

* * *

 

**Two weeks later**

It was pretty late as Alec was already closing the café, where he was working at. The last customer of the day had just left the place and Alec changed his clothes, getting out of the uniform and dressing himself into his usual oversized sweater, which Magnus despised with great passion. He then put the ‘closed’ sign onto the door, in case if someone wanted to come inside and he then sat down, waiting for Magnus to come there since they had agreed to meet up there. Even though Magnus was already running more than an hour late, he didn’t mind waiting for a few extra moments there, because the other was already on his way. He didn’t know it why Magnus was late, but he could tell that he was annoyed with something or someone; he sounded pretty pissed off over the phone.

As his thoughts wandered to Magnus, Alec couldn’t help but to smile. Not even a month had passed since they had met, but Alec was head over heels for Magnus, no matter how stupid or cheesy it sounded. In the past few weeks, he was able to get closer to the older male and he would always have a mini heart attack when Magnus would address to him as his boyfriend. His smile slowly disappeared from his lips, but the good mood remained. Though, it made him wonder what the reason that Magnus was running late was. He knew that Magnus was still on the set of the movie he was shooting, so probably it would have to do something with his work.

Alec sighed and shrugged; he still didn’t know what to think of everything. The fact that Magnus was an adult video actor made the whole thing kind of hard on Alec. He didn’t judge Magnus for what he did; he respected his decisions. Plus, there was nothing wrong with that he did. But the thought of Magnus doing _that_ with someone else, even though it was all just an act, made Alec jealous, of course. He then crossed his arms on top of his chest and shrugged; it was what it was. He knew what he was getting himself into when he started dating Magnus. But he would never, ever accuse him of cheating on him because of his work or demand of him to quit his job.

The door then suddenly opened, waking Alec up from his day dreaming and he was quickly onto his legs, a smile tugging at his lips when he saw Magnus standing there. “You finally came,” said Alec happily and wrapped his arms around the other one, whose bad mood disappeared a bit when he found himself in a warm embrace of Alec.

Magnus was angry. Pissed off. No, furious was the correct word. His ‘co-actor’ had decided to come late onto the set on purpose, which made all of the crew, including Magnus, beyond pissed. If there was anything that Magnus hated, was waiting for someone. However, it didn’t end there, of course not. When the guy finally came, it turned out that he was a complete moron that ended up insulting Magnus and everyone else on the set. Magnus puffed his cheeks, but in the end smiled when he saw Alec there. He literally ran into his arms and returned him the hug, pulling him tightly to himself, gently tugging onto the fabric of Alec’s sweater and then chuckled. Alec was wearing that hideous sweater again and he couldn’t help but to smile.

“Sorry for making you wait, angel,” said Magnus and pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s lips once they parted.

“You don’t have to apologise, Magnus,” said Alec softly and pressed a kiss against Magnus’ forehead, kissing the frown between his eyebrows away. “Now tell me,” he said. “Why are you in such a bad mood?” he then asked, wanting to be a good boyfriend.

Magnus opened his mouth, but then quickly closed them again. His past experiences had taught him enough not to talk about his work in front of the people that he was dating. It would always end up badly for him. “Nothing important,” said Magnus and forced a smile, slowly walking towards the nearest table and carefully sat down, hissing in pain at the process.

“Why won’t you tell me? You never talk about your work,” said Alec and sat down next to Magnus. “You always listen to my complaining about how boring my classes are, yet you never allow me to listen to your problems. Why is that?”

“My past experiences had taught me to never speak about my work in front of the person that I’m dating,” said Magnus and looked down, his heart falling to the pit of his stomach and he sighed. “If the relationship is going good, then I end up fucking it up with this… me being a god damn porn actor.”

Alec rubbed his palms together and sighed, placing his hands onto Magnus’ shoulders and he smiled, knowing that Magnus was about to say something like that, it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought of that as well. Even though he wasn’t too keen on the idea of discussing about it, he wanted to be there for Magnus. “Well, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I wouldn’t listen to your problems as well?” asked Alec carefully and slowly slid his hands down, slowly taking one of Magnus’ into his own and he gave it a gentle squeeze as he brought their hands on top of the table.

Magnus pressed his lips together, utterly speechless; that was a first for him. He gave Alec a nervous smile, for the first time showing him a bit more of a vulnerable side of him. He didn’t like it how it made him feel; he felt out of his comfort zone. It was so much easier to pretend that he was okay behind the happy smiles, even though they were fake sometimes. On the other hand, it would be nice for a chance if he had someone that would listen to him once in a while as well.

“Are you sure?” asked Magnus carefully and looked over at Alec, who gave him a warm smile and a nod. It was funny how fast the tables could be turned; usually Magnus was the other, who was the more confident one, but now the things had changed; it was Alec now that was confident one and Magnus swallowed thickly.

“Come on, tell me,” said Alec softly and chuckled.

“Well, the guy who is co-starring with me,” started Magnus and looked over at Alec’s, searching for any signs of doubt or disgust in his eyes, but all that he found was warmth and love. That put his mind at peace and he then took in a deep breath, while Alec patiently waited for him to continue. “Basically, he’s a moron. He was running late on purpose and ended up insulting me and the other staff at the shooting,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together.

“I see.”

“Not only that, but right now I am in pain because of him,” complained Magnus and rolled his eyes. “He was really rough with me and now my hips and ass hurt,” he then blurted out, beyond pissed again. He knew that he might have said too much, but he was too pissed off when that happened. He knew that he was going to get bruises on his sides and shoulders, and it was all because of that moron.

“Oh,” said Alec, not really knowing what to say or do next. That was the first time that he had heard Magnus complain about his work and he pressed his lips together. Magnus had mistaken his silence for judgement and his heart sunk once again. Magnus might had been confident, but when it came to the people he really cared about, he was really self-conscious.

“I said too much, didn’t I?” whispered Magnus and shook his head. “I knew it, this isn’t going to work out,” said Magnus, his heart heavy. “Which sucks, because I really do care about you a lot. I guess serious relationships aren’t meant for people like me,” he then added and closed his eyes tightly.

“No, that’s not it,” said Alec, shaking his head. “I’m not judging you and this _is_ going to work out. I really care about you a lot too,” whispered Alec. “I don’t mind what you do, you know? Besides, you doing what you do, doesn’t have any emotions involved, right? It’s just acting, it’s not real,” he went on by saying, making a short pause. “But this right here is real,” he said as he came close to his face and gently kissed him.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus and was more than happy to return the kiss to the other. Magnus really didn’t know what to say, so he just stood up, straddles Alec’s legs, ignoring the pain, and wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck, pulling him close and pressed a few kisses against his soft hair. “Thank you,” he then whispered and pulled back a little, looking down into Alec’s eyes. “So you really don’t think it’s disgusting? What I do.”

“Of course not,” stated Alec. “Why would be something that you like disgusting?”

“I don’t really like what I do,” muttered Magnus and sighed. “But once you start, you can’t stop. The money that I make now is pretty good compared if I would be something good instead. Not that I’m good at anything else, so that’s pretty much the reason why I’m still here,” replied Magnus. “I wanted to quit a few times, but I always end up going back.”

“Nah, bullshit,” said Alec and chuckled. “Everyone is good at something, everyone has a special talent.”

“Oh yeah?” asked Magnus playfully. “What’s mine then?”

“You’ll have to find out that by yourself,” said Alec playfully.

“You’ve become quite cheeky, darling,” said Magnus and grinned as well, capturing Alec’s lips with his own as he was still sitting on top of Alec’s legs. “I love it,” said Magnus, his playful side showing again and Alec was happy to see Magnus smiling around him. The older one buried his fingers deep into Alec’s hair and grinned when he saw Alec closing his eyes. His heart sped up just a little bit when he realised how lucky he was for having Alec by his side and the walls that he had once built around him started crumbling apart. He then hugged Alec again and buried his face into the crook of Alec’s face and took in a deep breath. “Thank you, you’re amazing,” he then whispered, Alec’s own arms finding their way around Magnus’ waist as he held him close.  

After a while, Magnus slowly got up onto his legs, hissing because of the pain in his lower parts of the body and be sighed. Alec’s eyes darkened with resentment towards the guy, who treated Magnus that way and he cursed mentally, but the smile remained on his face. “Come on, you need to rest,” said Alec and took Magnus’ hand into his own. “Let’s go to my place.”

“Will you kiss it to make it better?” asked Magnus with a grin.

“Sure,” said Alec as he dragged Magnus out of the café.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut in this chapter, really. Enjoy :)

Alec was currently in his bedroom, doing something that he knew that he probably shouldn’t be doing now that he was officially dating Magnus. He was sitting on his bed, the laptop placed in front of him as he placed his favourite DVD, starring Magnus, into the computer and rubbed his palms together as he cleared his throat, his body heating up at the process and he swallowed thickly. Ever since the start of his relationship with Magnus, which was more than a month ago, Alec had stopped watching Magnus’ videos, because it somehow didn’t feel right. However, a month had passed and even though he was happily dating Magnus, they hadn’t done anything more than just kissing and he was starting to get impatient. It wasn’t that he was only interested in Magnus’ body, it was far from that. But he still couldn’t help to want to take another step in their relationship. However, since he didn’t want Magnus to think that he was interested in him just because of his body, he stayed quiet, thinking that Magnus didn’t want to take the next step. It was kind of annoying, but Alec didn’t mind waiting for Magnus to be ready. He, on the other hand, couldn’t wait anymore once he found himself alone in the room. He hadn’t gotten off in a month, really needing to release his body from the sexual frustration that he was feeling.

The young man felt his heart fastening when the video started playing and he grazed his lower lip when Magnus appeared on the screen, who was laying on the bed and a small smile tugged at Alec’s lips. There was a reason why that video was his favourite; it was just Magnus there, playing with himself, no other annoying guys or girls that would disturb him from watching Magnus enjoy himself. Alec’s eyes darkened when Magnus’ clothes started coming off and he quickly searched for his headphones, knowing that Magnus would get pretty loud once he would get into it and he wanted to hear everything. Magnus was soon only in his underwear, sitting on the bed and Alec let out a hitched breath when the other parted his legs and a soft laughter filled Alec’s ears and he let his eyes close, but soon opened them when he heard Magnus letting out a soft moan and his body heated up when he saw Magnus teasing himself by placing both of his hands on top of his chest, running one of them down to his stomach, while he played with his nipples with the other one.

“Shit,” cursed Alec and resisted to touch himself. Magnus appeared to be feeling good, but was it real? Or was it just an act? Alec wondered, what kind of expressions Magnus would make if he was the one touching him like that. Would he be moaning out his name? Begging him for more? It was Alec’s turn to moan when he observed how Magnus cupped his hardening member through his underwear, Alec’s eyes burning when he continued to observe the outline of Magnus’ cock through his boxers. God, what he’d give to have Magnus with him right at that moment.

Magnus hooked a finger teasingly under the hem of the underwear and then teasingly pulled them down, just a little bit. It was enough to make Alec rock hard in a moment and he gasped when Magnus pulled his underwear completely down on the video. He was fully hard by then and Alec could only watch how Magnus teasingly ran a thumb over the slit of his cock, smearing the precum all over his swollen member, which was begging to be touched. Magnus was such a tease; the little smirk on his face made Alec’s head spin and he cupped his cock through his jeans, pressing a palm against it, moving his hips a bit too, creating a pleasant friction, but that was far from enough. God, he wanted to much more.

Alec was able to hold back until the scene in which Magnus coated his fingers with lube and then slipped two fingers inside of himself, making Alec to completely lose all of the little self-control that he actually still had. He quickly undid the belt and zipper of his jeans, sliding his jeans and underwear down to his ankles, quickly getting rid of them completely and he bit his lower lip as he continued to observe Magnus fucking himself on his fingers, the sight that he was provided with, absolutely divine. Magnus’ moans against his ear drums were getting louder and Alec moaned as well, wrapping fingers around his cock, jerking himself off in fast and sharp movements.

While Alec was too busy with staring at the porn, he didn’t notice that someone had entered his apartment. It was Magnus, who was absolutely bored and had nothing better to do that day, so he decided to go visit his boyfriend. He had tried calling him, but Alec wouldn’t answer his calls, which was kind of out of his character, but Magnus knew that the other could be busy with something. He went past the café, in which Alec worked, but he soon found out that it wasn’t Alec’s shift yet. Since he was in the area, he had decided to go and see if Alec was home. He knocked and rang the bell of Alec’s apartment twice, but received no reply. Kind of annoyed, Magnus tried the door knob, hoping that Alec left the place unlocked, in case that he was home. Much to his luck, the door opened and he smiled, happy to see that Alec was home after all.

Because he couldn’t find the younger one in the living room or in the kitchen, he smirked when he realised that Alec was probably in his bedroom, the door of it only half closed. Magnus could hear some sounds coming from the bedroom, which of course belonged to Alec, and he appeared to be moaning? Magnus arched his eyebrows and smirked; someone was obviously doing _naughty_ things and there was nothing holding back Magnus from entering the room. He opened the door slowly, kind of expecting Alec to jump at the process, but the other one didn’t even notice that he entered his room.

Alec was turned away from the door and Magnus could see that he was wearing earphones. His smirk grew when he saw Alec’s jeans and boxers on the floor next to him, his head throw back in the pillow. Alec was moving his hand fast, his breathing rapid and terribly uneven, making Magnus let out a hitched breath. Pity, that he was turned away from him, he would love to see more. Wanting to see more, he slowly came closer to Alec and his eyes widened when he finally saw what Alec was watching on the laptop. Shocked to see himself, he quickly looked away and much rather looked at Alec. Magnus could never watch his own videos, it was just too weird. Plus, the view that Alec had provided him with was anything but disappointing.

Alec eyes were tightly shut as he had a hand placed over his mouth, the other one wrapped around his cock and Magnus’ mouth literally watered when he saw it. His breath shuddered and he felt his stomach make a flop. God, he had wanted to see Alec like this ever since he had first laid his eyes on him. But, he somehow managed not to make a move on Alec so far, he didn’t want the other one to think he was a slut. However, he was in no position to fight back anymore, it would be just stupid.

“Magnus,” moaned out Alec, who was too gone into his fantasy and he almost came when he opened his eyes, watching how Magnus was fucking himself on a dildo in the video. “O-oh, god, M-Magnus,” he let out another moan, sounding almost like a sob and that was when something in Magnus cracked, finally letting him know that he was there by kneeling next to Alec’s bed and kissing him feverishly.

Alec let out a surprised yelp when he saw Magnus next to him, in flesh and all of the colour drained from his face. He quickly turned the screen of the laptop away and placed his shaking hands on top of his erection, desperate to cover himself. He had no idea since when Magnus was standing there and just the thought of the other one seeing everything made him beyond embarrassed, yet excited. The blush returned when Magnus kissed him, but he soon melted right into the kiss, returning Magnus the deep and sloppy kiss, almost coming from the kiss alone. A victorious smirk came upon Magnus’ lips when he saw how wrecked Alec looked like after just the kiss alone and he sighed happily. He then grabbed the laptop and turned it around, so that he could see what was going on.

“Don’t stop now, angel. I’m just about to come,” whispered Magnus, pointing at the screen and without thinking twice, took Alec’s member into his hand. “Don’t you want to do it with me?” he then whispered into the younger male’s ears, knowing that Alec wasn’t going to hold out much longer. He then gave Alec’s cock a teasing squeeze at the head and looked up into his eyes, glazed with lust and hunger.

Alec’s hand moved on its own, grabbing Magnus’ wrist, but he did nothing to push Magnus’ hand away. The whole thing was turning Alec on so much and despite his embarrassment, he moved his hips, thrusting back into Magnus’ fist. “Magnus,” moaned Alec against Magnus’ lips, no longer looking at the video and Magnus couldn’t be happier about that. “W-wait, I’m close, I-”

“Then don’t hold back,” demanded Magnus and closed the laptop, deciding that they no longer needed it. He raised on his knees, so that he was closer to Alec’s face and then he placed his lips on top of the younger’s neck, gently sucking onto the sensitive flesh there. Alec tilted his head, allowing Magnus better access and the older smiled at that, happy to see that Alec was enjoying himself. “Feels good, darling?” he asked and chuckled when he saw Alec nodding. “Not surprised, just look how wet you are down there,” he then added, whispering into Alec’s ear and the younger one was sure that he saw starts when Magnus tightened his fist.

“G-god, I’m coming,” announced Alec and pressed his lips together.

“Do it, come for me,” urged him Magnus and moaned as well when Alec came, releasing his load all over his stomach and Magnus’ hand. As he came, he grabbed Magnus’ collar and pushed him close, giving him a kiss and he then gently bit into Magnus’ lower lip, causing the older male to moan louder and the smirk returned to Magnus’ face as he looked down and saw just how much Alec had come. He pressed a kiss against Alec’s temple and the younger’s face heated up again when he heard that attractive laughter again. “You came so much,” commented Magnus and brought his hand up, licking his fingers clean and then climbed on top of the bed as well.

“Magnus,” whispered Alec, his whole body still shaking as he was coming from the heights of his orgasm and he then let his head fall back down against the pillow as he took his time to catch his breath. However, Magnus didn’t give him much time to collect himself, because he was already kissing him again.

“Did it feel good, angel?” asked Magnus and grinned when he saw the new blush dusting over Alec’s cheeks.

“O-of course,” stammered the younger one, bringing his shaking fingers up to Magnus’ face and gently traced his finger over Magnus’ full lips. Magnus’ lips slowly parted just a little bit and with a playful smirk, he leaned forward, slowly slipping one of Alec’s fingers into his hot and wet mouth, making sure that he let out a small moan, enough to make Alec’s head spin as he imagined how those lips would look perfect, stretched around his cock. He let out hitched breath when Magnus closed his eyes on purpose and sucked onto Alec’s fingers rougher. “S-stop with the teasing, Magnus,” whispered Alec and observed how Magnus opened his eyes.

“Why?” asked Magnus innocently and straddled Alec’s legs. “Don’t you want to continue?” whispered Magnus and rolled his hips against Alec’s cock, showing him how much he needed him; he was also rock hard by then and couldn’t wait anymore. Besides, they had already waited enough, was what Magnus decided in at that exact moment.

“You have no idea how much I want to continue,” blurted out Alec and was rewarded by a bright smile from Magnus. “Are you sure though?”

Magnus’ heart started beating faster when he saw that Alec was trying hold back for his sake and he looked down, then back up. It melted Magnus’s heart when he’d think about how much actually the other cared for him. With a warm smile, Magnus slowly nodded and placed a hand on top of Alec’s chest, amused to feel how hard his heart was beating and he then let out a happy sigh. “We have waited long enough, darling,” whispered Magnus and gave Alec a gentle kiss. “I need you so much,” he then whispered again the other’s lips, took Alec’s hand into his own and then guided it down, pressing it against his own groin and gasped. “Fuck me.”

“Jesus, Magnus,” whispered Alec, arousal spreading throughout his entire body and he found himself growing hard again and he swallowed thickly.

“Yes, darling?” asked Magnus, who was already getting rid of his clothes. Alec did nothing to stop him really; he just stood and watched Magnus take off his all of his clothes, moaning when the other finally took of his underwear as well and he could notice that Magnus’ usual confident smile faltered just a little bit. Seeing Magnus like this was definitely totally different than on those videos. He was still gorgeous as ever, but Alec could see a glint of hesitation in his eyes.

“Come here,” whispered Alec and signed his boyfriend to come closer.

Magnus climbed back on top of Alec, his heart hammering against his ribcage and after a long time, he actually felt kind of nervous about doing it. His worries fled away when Alec’s warm palms were pressed against his cheeks and pulled his face closer, giving him a gentle kiss, which soon transformed into a much more passionate one. “What do you want me to do?” asked Magnus and looked down, wrapping his fingers around Alec’s swollen member and his own, pressing them together, enjoying the expression that Alec made.

“I,” started Alec, hissing and he closed his eyes, too lost for words. He was utterly speechless, Magnus was there on top of him, asking him what he should do, and he found himself completely speechless. “Turn around,” was the first thing that came on his mind and he of course blurted it out.

“Turn around? Want to try the 69, huh?” asked Magnus and waggled playfully with his eyebrows, but did in the end turn around, so that his face was now turned into the opposite way of Alec’s and he chuckled when he looked over his shoulder, amused by how wide Alec’s eyes were open. “Kinky, I love it, angel,” said Magnus.

Alec honestly did think that by that that point his heart was going to jump out of his chest. His eyes were wide open as Magnus spread his legs wide open as he turned around and he couldn’t help but to stare, completely in awe with the view that Magnus had provided him with. Magnus, on the other hand, wasted no time and his fingers went around Alec’s cock almost immediately and he hummed softly when he felt Alec’s hand on his sides, travelling lower, down to his ass and gave it a gentle squeeze there. Magnus opened his mouth and darted his tongue out, swirling his tongue around the tip of Alec’s cock, smirking when he heard the other took in a sharp breath inside. His hold around the base of Alec’s cock tightened just a little bit as he licked along Alec’s length, before he took some of it into his mouth.

Alec moaned when he felt Magnus’ hot mouth around his cock and he was sure that he was going to melt right at that spot. “Amazing,” said Alec and came closer to the other, placing his finger against Magnus’ entrance. Magnus pushed back against Alec’s finger, making the other’s smirk grow. “No need to be so impatient,” said Alec and then leaned closer to his nightstand, pulling out his lube, smearing his fingers with it and he placed them back against Magnus’ entrance. He slowly slid a finger into him and enjoyed the way that Magnus hissed at that.

“That’s it,” urged him Magnus and smirked when he felt Alec’s hot breath against his entrance, his eyes widening as Alec showed his tongue inside without any warning. “Oh my _god_ ,” said Magnus, absolutely loving the way that Alec’s tongue was licking him open.

“Do you like this?” asked Alec and was happy when he saw Magnus nodding. “Good,” he said and then proceeded preparing the other, adding in a finger as well, taking a great pleasure in watching Magnus gripping the bed sheets, not even trying to hold back his moans.

Magnus could only moan in response, Alec’s fingers and tongue suddenly weren’t enough. “Hurry up,” he said and looked over his shoulder again. “I can’t wait anymore,” he then added, his whole body wanting to feel Alec inside of him. “Please. I want your cock, inside me,” said Magnus in the end, because he couldn’t handle in anymore. “F-fuck me please.”

“O-okay,” muttered Alec, not wanting to wait any longer. Also, he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer with the way that Magnus was moaning and sucking his cock.

Alec groaned when Magnus was begging him to fuck him and he slowly turned the other one, flipping them over, so that he was now on top of Magnus. He then quickly leaned over to his nightstand and took a condom out of the drawer. In a hurry, he quickly opened it with his teeth and rolled it down his length. Suddenly, Alec lifted Magnus’ legs and put them over his shoulders, smiling when he saw the anticipation in the other man’s eyes. Knowing that Magnus wanted it as much as him made the while situation even more arousing.

Magnus’ heart was pounding when the other brought his cock to his entrance and moaned loudly when he felt the other’s member going through the first ring of muscles. Magnus gripped the bedsheets hard as he other one slowly started sliding into him and after a few moments, Alec was finally fully inside of Magnus. Magnus’ breathing was very uneven and he tried his best to even out his breathing. The feeling of having Alec inside of him was both painful and satisfying. He felt so full, a small moan escaping him mouth as Alec moved a bit.

“Are you okay?” asked Alec, his own voice terribly uneven and he tried his best not to move. He gave Magnus time so that he could get used to having him inside. Gritting his teeth, Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus softly. “Does it hurt?” he then asked and placed his warm palm against Magnus’ cheek.

“No,” said Magnus and gave him a reassuring smile. He was moved by the way Alec was being so careful and gentle to him; it honestly didn’t happen that much to him and now that it did, he was shaken to the core. “Move… please,” he then breathed out, dying for Alec to finally move.

“Okay.”

Alec then leaned down to kiss Magnus softly again, before he gently gripped his sides and slowly moved his hips. He was careful enough not to move too fast, because he didn’t want Magnus to be in pain again. Magnus noticed that as well, so he chuckled and placed his hands onto Alec’s shoulders, gently gripping them, giving him that as a sign to move faster and he did. He gripped his hips a bit steadier and picked up a faster, steady rhythm, making Magnus’ moans grow louder as he did so.

Magnus hooked his heels behind Alec’s sides, holding him close as he continued pounding into him and when his cock finally brushed against that special bundle of nerves hidden deep inside of Magnus, he let out loud moan, making Alec smile at the process as he quickened up the pace once again. As Magnus’ prostate continued to be abused and hit dead on, he was sure that he saw starts and he closed his eyes tightly when he felt Alec kissing him again, his heart swelling warmth and happiness towards the other one. Alec, on the other hand, was in complete awe when he saw the other’s expression as he pulled back just a little bit. Magnus’ eyes were closed, his face pushed into the pillow and his swollen lips were parted just a little bit, some of the drool dripping from the corners of his eyes and Alec could come just by looking the other’s expression. It was completely different from the videos that he had watched before; Alec felt special. He was the only one that was able to witness that side of Magnus.

“Oh, god, A-Alec,” said Magnus in between his moans and his eyes rolled back into his head as Alec continued to fuck him into oblivion. “Faster,” he demanded. “H-harder… f-fuck me,” he urged him, wanting to get more of Alec and that was exactly what the other one provided him with.

Magnus honestly couldn’t remember the last time that he felt so good. In the videos that he had starred in, he rarely felt so good. It wasn’t just physical this time, it was emotional as well. Everything that Alec did felt so good and when he was about to say something more, all that came out of his mouth was moaning; too far gone in his pleasure to actually form any coherent sentences. He looked so wrecked and Alec was enjoying every part of it; he knew that it was him who made Magnus look like this.

“Fuck,” cursed Alec and then then slid his hand between them and started stroking Magnus, working his hand in fast and sharp motions.

“A-Alec, I’m close, I’m gonna come,” said Magnus, holding onto Alec tightly as he continued to pound into him mercilessly.

Alec could feel his own orgasm approaching as well and he nodded. “Me too,” he said and then leaned down, kissing Magnus again, before he buried his face into Magnus’ shoulder, sinking his teeth into the skin when things came too overwhelming for him. Magnus’ eyes widened at the sudden bite, but it was enough to push him over the edge as well, crying out Alec’s name loudly as he came.

Alec slowly got off of Magnus, tied the used condom and disposed it into a nearby trashcan. He then collapsed onto the bed, next to Magnus and then moved on his side, laughing softly as he gazed at Magnus. Magnus was breathing fast and his eyes were still closed. His hair was stuck on his forehead from sweat and Alec reached over to push some of the hair to the side, smiling when Magnus slowly opened his eyes.

“I love you,” said Alec.

Magnus pressed his lips together and his eyes teared up, not even himself knowing it why exactly. Right at that moment, everything felt so perfect and he smiled through his tears, moving closer to Alec. It was a while since he had last heard those words to be said to him and he just nodded, not giving Alec any verbal answers, he didn’t have to. They both knew that the feeling was mutual.

“You’re seriously the best thing that has happened to me,” whispered Magnus and kissed Alec gently.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

''My sister said that she wants to meet you,'' said Alec and turned his head to the side, gazing up at Magnus, who was already half asleep and the older one opened his eyes, yawning as he looked down into his boyfriend's eyes and sighed. It was pretty late into the evening, both of them feeling exhausted from the long day and were spending their time at Magnus' place for a change. It was already two months since they started their relationship and Isabelle had started growing impatient, dying to meet Alec's boyfriend. She had heard a lot about him before, but Alec never mentioned to her who Magnus really was and what he did for the living. He knew that probably Izzy wouldn't mind it; she was a pretty open-minded person. However, he didn't know if Magnus would be comfortable enough if he'd told people around what was his job. “Plus, I'd love you to meet her, what do you say? We could all go for a drink tomorrow together, if you'd like to.”

 

Magnus' body stiffened up a little bit and he slowly nodded, not really sure if he was comfortable enough to be already meeting Alec's family members. It was true that they had been in a serious relationship for a while now, but meeting his family still seemed so out of his reach. Not only that, but Magnus would always get very nervous when people would talk about their family members. It had to be nice, probably, having some lovely family members, sharing stories about them, complaining over them. Magnus, however, was a stranger to that and he hated family gatherings. The truth was, that he almost didn't know his parents; they were taken away from his life while he was still a child and if he wouldn't have pictures of them, then he probably wouldn't be able to even remember how they looked like. Alec looked up once again and then looked down, understanding Magnus' silence... it was still too early, wasn't it?

 

“Never mind, forget I ever said anything,” said Alec and shook his head, uneasiness creeping into his heart. “It's probably too early, right?” he asked and sighed. Magnus was probably right, two months wasn't an exactly long relationship. However, he still couldn't help but to feel a little bit disappointed.

 

Magnus looked down and frowned when he saw that Alec was hiding his face from him, so he firmly placed fingers under his chin and yanked his face up, so that he could see expression on Alec's face. The other still wore a smile on his lips, but he could see disappointed in Alec's eyes and he sighed, leaning down and he pressed a kiss on top of Alec's head. “It's not that I don't want to meet your family,” muttered Magnus. “It's just that I-”

 

“My family... as in my parents?” asked Alec and his eyes widened, blinking a few times. “Oh, yeah, we're not doing that,” he then quickly blurted out and earned a confused look from the older one. “My mom and dad are far too judgmental about _everything,_ ” explained Alec and shook his head. “Why do you think that I couldn't wait to move out and live on my own?” he asked.

 

“What do you mean, angel?” asked Magnus, kind of surprised to hear that. Even though Alec never talked about his family, he always had a feeling that Alec had lovely parents and that he got along with him. However, now that he heard that, he wasn't so sure anymore. On the other hand, it made him feel at ease, kind of. He was always surrounded by people that were from happy families, which always made him feel kind of lonely. “You never talk about your family, so I just assumed that you were on good terms with your parents.”

 

“I never talk about them, do I?” asked Alec and shrugged. “Well, there's not a lot to say really, you know. Ever since I was a child, no matter what I do, it was never good enough. The same goes with my sister, but she had a bit more courage, so she fought back, while I didn't and tried my best to please them. But after failing again and again, I realised that it would never be enough,” he said and made a short pause, looking up and sighed when he lost himself in Magnus' eyes for a little second. “Then one day, I just snapped. And then I came out to them,” said Alec, his voice trailing off.

 

Magnus' heart shook when he heard Alec talk about his past and he gulped, not knowing that Alec had it so bad back then. Also, he felt kind of bad for making Alec talk about his past, because it was pretty obvious to him that it wasn't easy for the younger one to talk about his parents. “You don't have to-”

 

“Yeah, I do. You need to know the truth,” replied Alec and put on a weak smile, meaning every word that he said. “So, after I came out, they basically kicked me out. I lived with Izzy for a little while and then found myself a lovely apartment,” said Alec and chewed on his lower lip. “It was a pretty rough time for me, but in the end I managed to go through it and now I couldn't be happier, about _everything._ I don't regret it one bit _._ ”

 

“And your parents?”

 

“What about them? I haven't spoken to them in three years,” stated Alec bitterly and took in a deep breath. “I tried calling them, but they always hung up on me, so I finally stopped; their message was pretty clear,” he said and pressed his lips together, forming a thin line. “But this is why I want you to meet Izzy. She means the world to me. Believe me, without her I wouldn't be able to pull through everything,” he then added. “But if you feel that it's still too early, then we can wait for a little bit.”

 

Magnus frowned as he thought about it; he could tell that meeting Isabelle meant a lot of Alec and it would be kind of selfish of him if he would say no. Besides, Alec had already done so much for him, that he was in no position to say no to his boyfriend. “You know what,” said Magnus softly and smiled as his hold around Alec tightened and let out a happy sigh. “It isn't too early. Plus, if it's just your sister, then I think that I could manage,” he then added and was rewarded with a bright smile from Alec and his heart melted when he saw that smile, which was always able to bring out a smile on his lips as well. “I never knew my parents,” suddenly said Magnus and Alec felt the other's body stiffening just a little bit, but he stayed quiet, his eyes widening just a little bit. He looked up to see if Magnus seemed upset, but surprisingly he looked quite collected. Magnus buried his fingers deep into Alec's hair and then gently tugged onto his locks as he sighed, looking down and he smiled when he saw Alec's curious eyes looking up at him, waiting for him to continue. “I mean, I do have some very faint memories of them, but besides that... I know nothing about them.”

 

“I'm sorry,” whispered Alec and pressed a few kisses all over Magnus' chest, before he rolled off of him and turned to his side, so that he was now facing Magnus properly, supporting himself on his elbow and his fingers gently touched Magnus' cheek, gently travelling along his cheek bone and Magnus softly chuckled when he felt those finger tips travelling all over his face, stopping on his lips and Magnus puckered up a little, pressing a soft kiss against Alec's fingers. “What happened?” asked Alec then.

 

“From what I've heard, my dad was really abusive towards my mom,” started Magnus and shrugged. “Let's just say that her giving birth to me completely destroyed the very little happiness that she had left in her life and she committed suicide,” muttered Magnus, his heart becoming uneasy, falling to the pit of his stomach when he heard himself say that. “My dad, on the other hand, is still alive, I think... he's in prison. After that I was placed in various foster homes, but never staid too long at one place, I was a troubled child, even though the foster families were kind to me. I always ended up running away. When I was finally 18, I dropped out of school and started doing what I do today. You don't know how much I hated myself back then, I was completely disgusted by myself... when I hit rock bottom I even tried to kill myself. It took me years to finally get my shit together, but when I finally did, then things started slowly getting better.” Magnus' breath shook and when he looked up at Alec, his heart broke when he saw that Alec's beautiful eyes were red, filled with tears.

 

Hearing Magnus say all of that sent shivers up Alec's spine and he swallowed thickly. Magnus was always so happy and bubbly, no one would ever suspect that behind such a happy smile was hidden such a cruel past and it absolutely broke Alec's heart. He should have never asked him what had happened and that angered Alec; he was angry with himself. Just thinking about a young Magnus, probably going from one foster home to the other, made his heart squeeze with pain. The thought of Magnus being so depressed that he wanted to kill himself at some point, made his eyes well up with tears and when he blinked they rolled down his cheeks, wetting his entire face and he quickly wiped them away with his hand. “I-I'm sorry,” whispered Alec and shook his head. “I shouldn't have asked,” he then whispered and hiccupped when Magnus hugged his face, kissing the new tears away.

 

“You deserve to know,” whispered Magnus and then wrapped his arms around Alec's shaking body and he held him close, choked up and shaken to the core when he saw Alec crying for him. That had never happened to him, no one had ever cared so much as Alec did for him and Magnus knew that, not taking anything for granted. If life had taught him something, it was that you should never take things and people around you for granted; you never knew when they'd disappear. It had been ages since all of that happened and it took him a while, but now that he was finally happier, Magnus had no problems with discussing his past. Sometimes it still hurt, but as time passed, the pain became more bearable. “Come on, don't cry,” said Magnus and chuckled. “Shh, angel, everything's alright,” he then added, but couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes as well when Alec sobbed against his shoulder.

 

“Shit,” whispered Alec and gritted his teeth, his heart breaking apart as he continued to think about Magnus' past and everything that he was put through. It wasn't fair; why did someone as sweet and great as Magnus had to go through all of that? It was so unfair and it hurt Alec so fucking much. “It's not fair,” he then said. “B-but, you'll never, ever, have to go through something like that ever again, I promise. I'll be always there for you.”

 

“I know, darling, I know,” whispered Magnus, his own tears now falling and he pressed his lips together. Alec was holding him so tightly that it was almost painful, making it hard to breathe, but he didn't care. “God, it's scary how much I love you, Alexander.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Next day**

“She's already waiting for us at the café,” said Alec, who was checking his text messages with Isabelle and Magnus nodded, walking next to Alec, holding his hand, playfully swinging them between them and earned a chuckle from Alec once he put his phone back into his pocket and looked at Magnus, who looked pretty excited about meeting Isabelle.

 

“Good,” replied Magnus and allowed himself to be pulled, walking a bit faster.

 

The two reached the café fairly quickly and Magnus narrowed his eyes when he saw someone in the distance, who was standing in front of the café, leaning against the wall and once they made their way closer to it, he realised that the person must've been Alec's sister. She had long black hair, which were falling past her shoulders, reaching her back and was dressed into a long purple coat, black skinny jeans and the first thing that Magnus actually noticed were her boots; they were absolutely gorgeous. Isabelle and Alec looked alike, but Magnus could tell that their personalities didn't match at all. It was clear that Isabelle gave a lot on her outer appearance, just like Magnus, which was the complete opposite of Alec. When Magnus glanced at his boyfriend, he chuckled because he knew that he was again dressed in one of his oversized sweaters and worn out jacket. He rolled his eyes, but the smile remained; no matter how hard he tried to change Alec's wardrobe, the younger one just wouldn't give in so easily.

 

“Alec!” said Isabelle when she finally noticed her brother, who came closer to her first, while Magnus kept himself in the distance for a little while. She threw herself around Alec's neck and gave him a quick, but tight hug. “You finally came,” she then said and looked past Alec, smiling when she saw Magnus standing there and she waved at him happily.

 

“Hey, Izzy,” said Alec happily and then signed Magnus to come closer, which he did. “This is-”

 

Once Magnus stepped closer and Isabelle properly saw him, her jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes widened, knowing far too well who the other one was and a smile tugged at Magnus' lips, immediately recognising that reaction. “Magnus Bane,” said Isabelle, her voice an octave higher. “Oh. My. God.” She then looked at Alec, whose face reddened when Isabelle recognised Magnus and he immediately looked down. He should've known, of course she was going to know who he was! _“Alec,”_ she then said and gave Alec's shoulder a hard punch. “You never told me that you were dating _Magnus Bane._ ”

 

“You know who he is?” asked Alec awkwardly and then frowned when he heard a chuckle coming from his left side, giving Magnus a confused smile. The older male had to admit it, the whole scene was beyond entertaining and he already liked Alec's sister.

 

“You think?!” snapped Isabelle and smiled, stepping closer to the older male and she then extended her hand out, smiling when Magnus finally took her hand and shook it. “My name is Isabelle, but just call me Izzy.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Isabelle,” said Magnus and glanced at Alec. “I guess that the fascination with me runs in the family, huh?” he then asked, earning an eye roll from Alec.

 

“How do you think I found out about you? When Alec used to live with me, my Internet search history was filled with links to your videos, so of course I had to take a peek,” said Isabelle and all of the colour drained from Alec's face and he nervously chewed on his lower lip, looking at Magnus, who could only laugh at that point really. “I mean really, big brother. If you wanted to keep it a secret from me, you should at least know how to delete-”

 

“Izzy, stop it,” hissed Alec, but all that he received from his sister was an eye roll.

 

“I don't mind it really, darling,” said Magnus, enjoying watching Alec's reactions; they were priceless.

 

“Your make up is gorgeous, by the way,” blurted out Isabelle once she took a closer look of Magnus' eyeliner and eyeshadow, her eyes literally lightening up.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Izzy. _Behave,_ ” said Alec through his teeth, absolutely horrified with Izzy's comments.

 

“Oh, shush,” was all that Isabelle said, not really paying much attention to Alec. “Magnus doesn't mind my rambling, right?” she then asked and looked at the other, who just shook his head and chuckled when Alec groaned and looked away, crossing his arms on top of his chest, deciding that it was completely okay to be sulking. Magnus chuckled when he noticed that his boyfriend was in a bad mood, so he walked over his and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, pressing a kiss against his temple.

 

“You're pretty cute when you're sulking as well,” whispered Magnus, but it was loud enough for Isabelle to hear him, so she smiled and the pressed her palms together, happily looking over to her brother and his boyfriend.

 

“On a serious note,” she started and Alec looked over her. “I'm really glad that Alec met you, Magnus,” she said and let out a happy sigh, happy to see that her brother was finally happy. He was a completely different person since meeting Magnus, so she knew that the other must've brought a lot of happiness into his life. “I mean it. I've never seen him so happy, so thank you,” she then said at Magnus, who returned her a smile and nodded.

 

“Likewise,” said Magnus. “I'm very lucky to have met him as well,” he then added.

 

“Now then,” started Isabelle and looked at the other two. “What should we do?” she asked and looked at Magnus, a great idea popping into her head. “Let's go shopping, what do you say?”

 

Alec looked at Magnus, horrified look on his face and he quickly shook his head. Magnus, on the other hand, nodded and happily smiled at the younger male, knowing that Alec absolutely hated the idea of going shopping. He had taken Alec to the mall on their second date and all that Alec did that day was groan, roll his eyes and sulk. “I'd love to,” he said and Alec quickly shook his head. “Oh come on, darling, you're in no position to decline this offer, because you are in a desperate need to get some new clothes. I love you, but your sweaters are absolutely horrendous,” said Magnus playfully.

 

“Agreed. Have you seen his closet?” asked Isabelle.

 

“Yes. I've tried to get at least some more colour into his life, but he just wouldn't listen to me,” said Magnus and shook his head in disappointment.

 

“Hey, I like-”

 

“Shopping it is, then,” happily announced Isabelle and grabbed Alec's hand, started dragging him towards the mall, Magnus' laughter filling the space around them as Alec sent him a nasty look, but then his facial expression softened up and he smiled in the end, happy to see that Isabelle and Magnus were getting along. Who knew, maybe the day was going to be quite entertaining, despite them going to the mall for shopping. And he was right, because the three of them had a lovely time together, Magnus absolutely loving spending time with Isabelle.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get down and dirty again :D

Alec looked over at his phone, checking the time and he then smiled as he placed his phone back into his pocket and rubbed his palms together, before putting them into his pockets as well and continued to walk, headed over at the place where Magnus worked at. The older one had finally plucked up enough courage to tell him at which studio he worked at and because Alec was done with his shift a lot earlier that day than he thought that he would, he decided to go over at Magnus’ work and surprise him, since the other one was going to end his shooting for the day in about an hour or so. It was pretty cold outside, his whole body shaking from cold when the wind grew stronger and he pressed his arms tighter against his sides, hiding his face under the scarf, which Magnus and Isabelle had bought for him when they forced him into shopping. Surprisingly, Alec was able to loosen up once in the mall and ended up allowing the other two to dress him up or down, just as they pleased. He knew that Magnus couldn’t be happier about it and Isabelle’s enthusiasm wasn’t that far from Magnus’ as well.

As he continued to think about that day, he suddenly found himself in front of the building where Magnus was having a photoshoot that day and Alec’s breath shook. He could feel his heart falling just a little bit, but he soon shook his head and rubbed his palms together. The thing that he realised lately was that Magnus’ job offers drastically declined. He didn’t know what the real reason was behind that, but he had a feeling that Magnus himself was starting to decline job offers and Alec was happy about it, but then at the same time he hoped that he was doing it for himself and not him. On the other hand, he had heard the older male complain about his job more and more lately, so maybe Magnus was slowly thinking about quitting the porn business altogether, which wouldn’t surprise him really. Pushing those thoughts aside, Alec slowly made his way into the building and then found himself in the entrance lobby, looking around, not really know where to go. He should probably ask someone, but there was no way that they were going to let him in so easily.

“Sir, what are you doing here?” suddenly asked a woman, who stepped next to Alec and his body stiffened up. “If you’re not one of the actors or models, then I will have to ask you to leave the building. If you’re here for an audition, then you need an appointment.”

Alec shifted from one leg to the other one and rubbed his palms together. In the end, he decided to lie. “Um, yes, I came here for the, uh, shooting?” stammered out Alec and watched how the woman arched an eyebrow, clearly not believing his lie, but she decided to play along with him, just to see how far Alec would take his lying.

“Oh really?” she asked. “And who is your co-star if I may ask?”

“Magnus Bane,” blurted out Alec and then sent her a smile, hoping that she would just stop nagging him.

“If you’re here to see Magnus, just say so. You’re Alec, aren’t you?” she asked and Alec’s eyes widened. “Magnus told me about you, you know. I am his friend, Catarina,” she then said and Alec quickly looked down, feeling like the biggest moron under the sun. “Usually I wouldn’t let people go through, but I’ll make an exception for you.”

“T-thanks,” he stammered, feeling his face heat up.

“Don’t mention it,” she said and a small smile cracked her serious expression. “Just don’t make a scene, okay? If you do that, I’m going to be in a big trouble.”

“Sure, I promise,” said Alec and gave her a thankful smile. “By the way, where is he?”

“He’s having a photoshoot right now, but they’ll finish soon. If you’re really so desperate to see him, go up the stairs, to the left and go through the door, which has a number 6 written on it. Understood?” said Catarina. “And if they ask questions, just say that you’re one of the models.”

“Perfect,” said Alec, thanked Catarina again and then hurried up the stairs.

Once on the top of the stairs, he took the turn to the left, just like Catarina had said, and pretty soon he found the right room where Magnus was supposed to be. Much to his luck, the door was half opened, so he was able to slide inside of the room almost unnoticeable and was able to blend in with the people in the room. The room was quite big and since there were a lot of people in it, nobody really paid attention to Alec. Alec’s eyes started searching for Magnus and he found him sooner than he expected.

Magnus was standing in front of a green screen and a smile tugged at Alec’s lips as soon as he saw the other. Magnus was wearing only his underwear and there were two people kneeling next to him. One of them was a guy and the other one a girl, both of them blindfolded, hands cuffed behind their backs and the guy had a collar around his neck, Magnus holding him on the leash. The expression that Magnus was making made Alec’s breath shudder and the only thing he could really do was to stare at the other, while he pulled onto the leash, the other guy letting out a chocked moan.

“Pull him a bit tighter,” said one of the men behind the camera and Magnus looked at him, nodding as he looked down at the guy on the floor and pulled the leash firmed. “Try to look a bit more dominating as well.”

“Right,” said Magnus and gave the director a polite smile, before the smile disappear from his face, since he wanted to make himself look ‘dominating’. Magnus had to admit it, he was strangely enjoying himself that day on the set. Being the dominant one once in a while was absolutely a thrill and he couldn’t help but to think about Alec at the moment. Would the other allow him to do something like this to him?

“Kiss her,” was another comment from the director.

“No kissing,” stated Magnus firmly, because kissing was something very intimate to him and after he started dating Alec, he hadn’t kissed other people, despite doing other things with them because of his job requirements.

“Fine,” said the man and clicked with his tongue. “Then just get really close to her face with yours.”

“Okay,” said Magnus and came closer to the girl, while he was still holding the leash in his other hand. He grabbed a handful of the girl’s hair, careful not to hurt her, and then pushed her face close to his own and held that pose, allowing the director and photographer to the pictures. He knew those were probably the last pictures that they were going to take that day and he couldn’t be happier, he was beyond exhausted. Plus, he couldn’t wait to see Alec.

“Okay, that’s a wrap,” said the man and Magnus quickly straightened himself up. After he said his goodbyes to the people on set, he headed for his changing room, but was interrupted when someone pulled him into a tight embrace. Once he turned around, his eyes grew huge when he saw Alec standing there and he quickly took a step back.

“What the hell are you doing here?” whispered Magnus and looked around. Before Alec could answer, Magnus grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room, dragging him towards his changing room and then closed the door, crossed his arms on top of his chest and waited for an explanation from Alec. He kind of felt upset with his boyfriend, but now because he came there; he was upset that Alec might end up being jealous or something after witnessing that photoshoot. “How the hell did you even get in here?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” said Alec and shrugged. “I ended my shift earlier today, so I decided to come here.” Alec then made a short pause and he frowned when he saw that Magnus looked worried and kind of angry. Guilt crawled into his chest and he looked down. “Your friend Catarina let me inside,” muttered Alec and sighed. “But I see that I shouldn’t have come, you are clearly angry about it.”

“I am not _angry,_ ” said Magnus and walked closer to his boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t mind you coming here, really, it’s a nice surprise, my dear. I just don’t want you to see me in the middle of my _work,_ ” said Magnus and looked down, his past experiences teaching him enough that it was never a good idea. Alec’s facial expression softened up and he gently took one of Magnus’ hands into his own and then lifted his gaze by gently holding Magnus’ chin. “I don’t want you to get jealous.”

“Jealous?” asked Alec and chewed on his lower lip as he remembered what he had seen before. The other two, besides Magnus, were completely irrelevant to Alec and he didn’t even see them. Magnus was the only one for his eyes and his body shuddered as he remembered the dominant look in the other’s eyes. “T-that before, uh, what I saw,” stammered Alec and Magnus looked up at him, arching an eyebrow. “It was so fucking hot,” the younger one blurted out and earned an amused smile from the other.

“Oh, I see. The pervert in you is coming out more and more,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips, making the other close his eyes from the sensation and he then chuckled. “What did you have in mind, angel? Do you want to do it to me, to dominate me?” asked Magnus, his whole body heating up as he heard himself say that. It didn’t matter to him really who would play the dominant role, it was exciting either way.

“Not exactly,” said Alec and his face flushed into deeper shades of red. “I-I was thinking that, um, maybe you’d like to do it to me? If you’d like to, you know… if not then, it’s completely alright. But I was just thinking that-” started Alec yapping and Magnus chuckled, knowing that that was a sign that Alec was nervous. He quieted him down with a long kiss and a push against the wall, kissing him deeply and hungrily, Alec allowing the other to devour him right at that spot.

“I’d love to, Alexander. It’s been a wish of mine for a while now as well,” said Magnus. “But just what exactly did you have in mind, angel? Dominance can be expressed in a lot of different ways.”

“I-I” started Alec and then pressed his sweaty palms against his jeans. Magnus arched an eyebrow and patiently waited for an answer. “I want you to tie me up,” started Alec and looked down. “You to be rougher with me, order me around. I want-” went on by saying Alec, but was interrupted by Magnus, who kissed Alec again, forcing his tongue inside of the other’s hot mouth and then he took a handful of Alec’s hair, tugging onto it a bit rougher than usual, but still careful enough not to hurt the other. He wanted to see what kind of reaction would Alec make and he wasn’t disappointed. Alec let out a surprised yelp when he felt his hair being tugged at and when he opened his eyes, the look in Magnus’ eyes made his knees buckle, moaning softly when he felt Magnus’ hand on his chest, travelling down, gently cupping his member through his jeans.

“You’re hard already,” commented Magnus and rewarded Alec with a big smile. “Let’s go to my place, what do you say?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” whispered Alec.

* * *

 

Magnus and Alec quickly made their way to the older’s apartment and somehow made their way to Magnus’ bedroom, Alec’s clothes coming almost right off. He was only dressed in his underwear, sitting on top of Magnus as they kissed, moaning into his mouth as Magnus tugged onto his hair. Once he decided that he couldn’t wait anymore, he slowly slipped underneath Alec and chuckled when he saw the lost look on his eyes. Deciding to ignore his lover for a little while, he made his way to the wardrobe, pulling out a box. Alec’s eyes widened when he saw the box and then his body shuddered with anticipation, knowing what kind of things must’ve been inside. Magnus wanted to try using things with Alec in the box for quite some time now, but didn’t know if Alec was going to like the idea or not. However, now that he saw that Alec agreed to play along with his game, there was nothing holding him back and he couldn’t be more excited, his whole body burning with desire.

“So the things are inside of the box,” muttered Alec and let out a hitched breath when Magnus returned to the bed, placing the box on top of it.

“That’s right, darling,” said Magnus and dragged his tongue over his lower lip, holding the handcuffs in his hands. Without saying anything, he climbed on top of Alec. Then, he grabbed both of his arms and cuffed them together, cuffing his hands against the bed and then climbed off, to see what kind of reaction he was going to have. Alec swallowed thickly and he was sure that his heart was going to jump out of his chest by that point; the whole idea was beyond exciting. The thought of Magnus dominating him was turning him on and he couldn’t help but to moan. His body froze when he felt cold metal of the handcuffs around his wrists. When he tried to move his arms, he pulled a bit too hard and let out a small moan of discomfort as the metal rammed into his skin. Even though it kind of hurt, the rush of excitement flushed over his body and he pressed his lips together.

“This is so hot,” whispered Alec and was rewarded by a bright smile from Magnus, who was clearly enjoying himself as well.

 “I know, angel,” said Magnus and ran his tongue over his lower lip, skimming his fingers against Alec’s. “And it’s about to get even hotter,” he then said with a smirk, a smirk appearing on Alec’s lips as well.

“I can’t wait,” said Alec.

Magnus didn’t say anything, but the small smirk on his lips was enough to tell Alec that he was enjoying himself. The next thing that Magnus took into his hands was a blindfold and brought it closer to Alec’s face, and his eyes widened, quickly shaking his head a little bit. He knew that he said that he’d allow Magnus to dominate him, but- “Magnus, I don’t think-”

“Behave, angel. It’s going to be fun, I promise,” said the older male, his low and cold voice sending shivers up Alec’s spine. In the Alec decided to listen to Magnus and he nodded, closing his eyes when Magnus tied it around his head. When Alec found himself in complete darkness, his heart started racing, because he didn’t know what to expect. Magnus noticed how hard Alec’s body was shivering and he chuckled. “Is this turning you on?” he purred into the younger’s ear, making him almost jump, since he didn’t expect him to be so close to him.

“Hell yeah,” blurted out Alec and pressed his lips together when he heard Magnus chuckling against his ear and his face heated up when Magnus softly kissed him, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

“Good boy,” said Magnus and smiled, arousal spreading throughout his body as he saw Alec in that state. The other one squeezed his legs together, but the fact that he was rock hard didn’t go unseen from Magnus’ eyes and he licked his lower lip. Alec, on the other hand, couldn’t help but to moan when he heard Magnus praising him like that, wanting to hear more of it.

“Magnus,” moaned Alec and then Magnus help his chin, pulling his face up, connecting their lips in another kiss. He crushed their lips together again, running his tongue over Alec’s lower lip, forcing him to part his lips and he quickly took the bait, by darting his tongue out further and he slowly slipped it inside of Alec’s mouth. The other one melted right into their kiss, the sounds of their sloppy and deep kiss filling his eardrums and the fact that he couldn’t see was turning him on more than anything. Magnus moaned when their tongues made contact, leaning against Alec’s body, for a moment. Alec moved his arms, wanting to wrap them around Magnus’ neck, but was soon met with reality when he felt a sharp pain in his wrists and heard the clicking sound of metal.

Magnus smiled into their kiss, greedily sucking onto his boyfriend’s tongue, gently biting into it. To him, it seemed that Alec liked to be handled a bit rougher than usual. He looked down and smirked when he saw that Alec was still painfully hard, the precum already staining his underwear. They shared another kiss, before Magnus broke their kiss, quickly getting rid of the other’s underwear. Alec let out a loud yelp when he was pushed back against the bed, hissing as his cock was freed from constrictions of his boxers.

“Damn it, darling,” said Magnus and made a short pause, slowly wrapping his fingers around Alec’s cock. The other let out a small moan and then pressed his lips together, trying not to be too loud; he was already too embarrassed. Magnus ran his thumb against the tip of Alec’s erection, smearing the precum all over it, taking a great pleasure in seeing Alec controlling his voice. “Just look at yourself, you’re leaking already,” said Magnus.

“Stop with the teasing,” said Alec and grit his teeth. “I-I’m begging you, touch me properly.”

“No yet,” said Magnus with a grin on his face.

“You’re not being fair,” complained Alec.

“Oh, don’t worry, I know that. I like playing _dirty,_ ” whispered Magnus those words against Alec’s ear, the other absolutely loving every moment of it. God, how much he wanted it to be dirty and sloppy. Magnus then looked at the box and took a gag from the box, bringing it close to Alec’s mouth. “Can I gag you too, angel? It’s okay if you don’t want to,” asked Magnus softly, wanting to make sure that the other was okay with it.

“I want it,” blurted out Alec.

“Perfect,” muttered Magnus with a grin and gently held Alec’s chin, slowly opening his mouth. Magnus strapped the ball into the other’s mouth behind the teeth, with the straps going around Alec’s head to secure it in place. Alec let out a muffled moan when something was pushed inside of his mouth, his stomach burning with arousal. He felt completely powerless in the position that he was in and it was so exciting. He didn’t even want to know how he looked like; it was too embarrassing. And yet; he wanted Magnus to continue. He squirmed his legs together, desperate to get some attention, but Magnus did nothing. Alec wanted to say something, but all what came out of his mouth was a muffled groan and a moan. Magnus, on the other hand, was quietly sitting next to Alec and he smirked when he noticed that he missed him already.

“Don’t worry, I am still here,” he said with a low voice. He then straightened himself up and started taking off his own clothes and Alec couldn’t help but to moan when he heard a sound of a zipper, arousal spreading throughout his whole body. “Here I am,” said Magnus and placed a hand on top of Alec’s chest, feeling his fast heartbeat and chuckled as the other leaned in against the touch. “Enjoying yourself, darling?” he asked and a sly smile came upon his face when Alec nodded.

Magnus spread Alec’s legs apart, so that he could get closer to him, letting out a small sigh, before placing his lips on top of Alec’s neck. “Do you like this?” asked Magnus, his voice dripping from sweetness.

Alec just nodded in response and shut his eyes tight under the blindfold, his mind going hazy when he felt Magnus’ lips on his chest, kissing his way down. As the lewd, sucking sounds filled his ears, he grew even harder, if that was even possible, spreading his legs further apart, just to show Magnus how much he needed him.

His fingers went around Alec’s erect member, stroking it a few times before taking some of it into his mouth. Alec’s body shuddered when he was taken inside of Magnus’ hot mouth and he was sure that he was going to melt when the other one started slowly bobbing his head up and down. Alec wanted grabbed some of Magnus’s hair, but in the end did the only thing he was able to, impatiently rocked his hips, pushing himself further into Magnus’s mouth.

Magnus looked up and hummed, sending pleasurable vibrations down Alec’s cock. He sucked onto Alec’s cock harder, gagging when he felt it hit the back of his throat. When he looked up at him, his eyes widened when he saw Alec’s face, his cheeks flushed and some of the drool was dripping from the corners of his lips, because of the gag.

Magnus couldn’t hold it anymore; he needed to touch himself as well. As he still had Alec in his mouth, he wrapped the fingers of his free hand around his own cock, stroking himself in sharp and fast motions. Alec squirmed uncomfortably, the need to touch the other one almost driving him insane. “Do you like this?” said Magnus and took Alec out of his mouth and looked up, chuckling when Alec nodded. Then without saying anything more, he took him back into his mouth, sucking onto his member faster and judging by how much Alec’s cock was throbbing inside of his mouth, he knew that the young man was close. Because he didn’t want things to end too quickly, he took Alec out of his mouth and grabbed the base of the other’s cock, denying him the orgasm. Alec’s eyes opened wide under his blindfold and he arched his back, letting out a muffled moan.

“You were about to come, weren’t you?” asked Magnus and narrowed his eyes when he saw Alec nodded, ramming a foot into the mattress as his body was still shaking. “Who told you that you can come? You aren’t allowed to come until I tell you,” ordered Magnus huskily and smirked when he saw how much his words turned Alec on.

“Now then, what should I do with you?” asked Magnus, loving the way that Alec looked spread open, put on display on the bed, only for him. For a change, he would love to be the one fucking Alec, but that option was out of question at a moment like that. Alec had told him that he was never the bottom one before, so he wanted Alec’s first time to be special and comfortable, which he didn’t mind really. Magnus smirked and took a hold of Alec’s cock again. “Should I spread myself open on your cock? Slowly slid up and down in, driving you insane as I’d fuck myself on your cock,” whispered Magnus and Alec moaned when more dirty things started spilling out of Magnus’ mouth. “You’d love it, wouldn’t you?”

Alec hated the fact that he couldn’t speak. He gritted his teeth, biting into the gag and he just nodded, squirming his hands, desperate to hold Magnus in his arms. God, the whole thing was driving him insane and yet, it was so satisfying. Magnus smiled and nodded, taking the lube into his hands and smeared some of the product on his fingers, slowly slipping two of them inside of him as well, working them in scissoring motions and he tried to prepare himself as fast as he could, not wanting to waste any more time. Alec’s eyes under the blindfold widened, because he could only imagine what the other was doing. When Magnus was finally out of patience, he quickly tore the condom open with his teeth and then rolled it down Alec’s length, straddled Alec’s hips and then lifted himself up, stroking Alec’s cock a few times before he started sliding down it, hissing as it felt it going through the first ring of muscles. It didn’t take him long that Alec was finally fully inside of him and he chuckled as he watched Alec’s face underneath.

“Y-you can’t move. That’s an order,” said Magnus and Alec quickly shook his head. “Now, now, behave. Tonight, I’m in charge,” said the older, his whole body shaking with the desire to move, to feel Alec stretch him out even more, but he somehow suppressed that wish. “You aren’t allowed to move until I say so. Understood?” he asked and Alec nodded, Magus’ low voice making him even harder.

“Good,” said Magnus and finally moved, picking up a painfully slow rhythm, which was driving Alec completely insane. The little whimpers and moans from Magnus were the hottest thing that he had heard so far. Magnus took a great pleasure in seeing Alec struggle not to move his hips and even though he’d give anything for Alec to just fuck him into oblivion, watching this was equally satisfying, if not more. Magnus placed his hands on top of Alec’s chest as he picked up a faster rhythm, Alec’s moans getting louder as well, but it still wasn’t enough, the feeling mutual. It was true that Magnus had said before Alec was forbidden from moving, but he had soon changed his mind.

“Alec, move,” ordered Magnus and Alec finally let loose of the self-control that was already cracking, moving his hips up, Magnus moaning lewdly as Alec reached much deeper inside of him, hitting his prostate dead on. Alec’s thrusts were so fast and hard that Magnus had to literally lie on top of Alec as the other one continued to pound into him. “T-that’s it, darling,” urged him Magnus. “F-fuck me, wreck me… d-do it, wreck me, Alexander. Shit,” moaned out Magnus, his rationally long gone, just like Alec’s.

They didn’t last much longer, Alec going crazy with how much Magnus was clamping down onto him, his own member swelling even more when he heard those words coming from the older, coming hard. Feeling Alec’s cock twitching inside of him was enough to push Magnus over the edge as well and he wasn’t even touching himself as he came, painting his and Alec’s stomach with his own release. After a few minutes, as Magnus finally came from the heights of his orgasm, he slowly climbed off of Alec, his heart beating faster because the other one wasn’t moving. Did he overdo it?

Nervous, Magnus slowly released Alec’s hands, untied the blindfold and got rid of the gag. Alec was light headed as he looked over at Magnus, who almost had a heart attack when he saw his face. It had to be one of the most arousing things that he had seen so far and he moaned as he came closer to Alec, kissing him softly. “Did you like it?” asked Magnus. “I didn’t overdo it, did I?”

Alec shook his head, his mouth still numb from the gag and he slowly got up into sitting position, looking over at his wrists and the already forming bruises, but he didn’t mind them. It felt good. “That was perfect,” he muttered happily and touched his wrists, letting out a small whimper of discomfort. Magnus’ heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he saw how red Alec’s wrists looked and pressed a few kisses against his wrists, as if he was trying to kiss the pain away.

“I hurt you,” muttered Magnus and sighed. “I shouldn’t have-”

“It felt good,” said Alec, interrupting Magnus. “More than good actually,” he added and looked down, before looking up again and he gently hugged Magnus’ face. “You liked it as well, didn’t you?” he then asked and Magnus smiled.

“Of course,” said Magnus and smiled as Alec climbed on top of him.

“Ready for another round?”

“Oh, it’s on,” said Magnus with a chuckle and pulled the other closer, kissing him hungrily as they drowned into the haze of sex and pleasure yet again.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, but loads of sappy and fluffy feels :')

Magnus Bane was currently at the jewellery store and was looking at the rings, which were placed behind the glass, having his arms crossed on top of his chest and he sighed, not knowing how to make up his mind. He and Alec had been dating for almost five months now and he wanted to give something important to Alec that would have a bit of a sentimental feel to it. He had seen Alec looking at some rings the other day on his computer and that was when Magnus decided on buying promise rings for the two of them. The idea of owning a promise ring seemed kind of childish to Magnus, but at the same time, it would kind of make him feel special and he knew that Alexander would love it too. His chest warmed up as his eyes started searching for the right ring, but he just didn’t know what to decide on.

Alexander wasn’t a fan of jewellery; Magnus had seem him a couple of times wear a necklace, but that was it. So, it made him wonder, what kind of a ring would suit Alec? Something elegant and simple, yet special. The man frowned when he saw that most of the rings there had little jewels in them and even though Magnus personally wouldn’t mind wearing them, since he loved shiny things, he knew that Alec probably wouldn’t enjoy wearing one as much. Magnus shook his head and let out a small sigh, going back to searching for the right ring. He had been in almost every jewellery store that day, so if he wouldn’t be able to find the right ring in that one, then he would be very disappointed.

However, Magnus’ luck had turned and he had soon found a ring, which he knew that would fit his own taste and Alec’s as well. The ring was silver and pretty simple, but it was just that simplicity that won Magnus over; just like Alec did. Plus, the ring was absolutely beautiful and Magnus gently touched the glass, his heart hammering against his ribcage as he signed the girl that worked in the store, to come closer, saying that he had finally found the right ring. After that, he paid for the rings and headed straight over to the café where Alec worked, knowing that Alec still had a couple of hours before his shift was going to end and Magnus knew the perfect time to hand the ring to the other, happily humming to himself as he placed the small box, in where the rings were, into his pocket and slowly walked to the direction of the café.

Alec was totally on the edge with nerves that day. The café was fully packed with people and his co-worker had just left the café, just when it was the busiest. Alec understood it, he really did. The guy’s shift had ended, but the other could still stay a little bit longer, just so that he could help Alec for a little while. There were a lot of times that Alec staid at the café and helped, when his shift would be over, so he was kind of pisses, but in the end realised that it wasn’t the guy’s fault really. He rolled up his sleeves as he walked to the table and took the customer’s order, hurrying back to the bar, to finish the orders that he had previously took. When he finally made the drinks, he placed everything neatly onto the tray and then carried it to the table, trying to be as quick as possible. However, of course everything didn’t go as planned, and Alec ended up tripping over his own legs, landing onto the floor, including the tray with drinks. Luckily none of the glasses broke, but the drinks spilled everywhere, soaking Alec’s uniform and the floor, Alec letting out a loud curse as he started picking himself off the ground and he rolled his eyes when some teenagers started laughing at him.

“Great, everything is just fucking great,” said Alec to himself and shook his head, quickly picked up the tray and carried it back to the bar. The first thing that he did, was take care of the mess that he made on the floor and as he was moping the floor, he could already hear the customers complaining about where their drinks were. Alec gritted his teeth, but managed to swallow all of the words that he had heard.

“I’d like to see them do it,” said Alec, when he was in the back room, taking off his uniform, putting on some new and dry clothes. “I don’t get paid enough to deal with idiots like that. Fuck them.”

Now, Alec wasn’t a person that swore a lot in his everyday life, but when he got mad, then he couldn’t stop himself really. So as he finally took of his wet shirt, he threw it against the wall and cursed yet another time, taking off his trousers as well and then walked to his locker, taking out dry clothes, his hands shaking from anger, but in the end he managed to put on his pants and the shirt and he then pressed his lips together, walking over to the mirror, checking himself in it. His face was red with anger, so he quickly rinsed his face with cold water and just as he was drying his face with a towel, he heard some footsteps coming closer, rolling his eyes and at that point he felt his blood boiling. He couldn’t believe it; because he hadn’t served the customers their drinks, they had come to the back room?

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Pissed, Alec turned around, finally letting all of his anger show. “I will be out in a second,” snapped Alec and threw the towel on the floor. “I said that I’ll be out there, so can’t you just fucking wait for a little-” he then started talking with a much louder voice, but quickly placed a hand in front of his mouth when he saw that it was Magnus and not one of the customers, his heart falling to the pit of his stomach and he quickly made a step back.

When Magnus came to the café, he noticed that something was wrong. Firstly, Alec was nowhere to be seen. Secondly, the customers seemed to be growing annoyed, because there was no one that would serve those drinks and Magnus felt bad for Alec when he saw how packed the place was and he was probably the only one of the shift at the moment. Because Alec wasn’t behind the bar, Magnus came to the conclusion that the other one was probably in the back room, since he had found him there quite a lot of times. He quietly made his way across the café, walking to the back room and chuckled when he heard Alec complaining and cursing. It was a rare sight to see Alexander be so angry, but then his eyes widened when Alec suddenly started yelling… at him? Magnus blinked a few times, clearly not getting it what he had done wrong, but then it hit him. It was when Alec’s eyes widened and looked shocked when he saw that it was him standing there, all of the colour leaving Alec’s face and Magnus’ facial expression softened up; Alec thought that he was one of the customers, didn’t he?

“Someone’s in a good mood,” commented Magnus with a smile, slowly making his way closer to his boyfriend. The troubled expression on Alec’s face was enough to let Magnus know that the other regretted his words and he just chuckled once he was standing really close to him, pouting. “What? Don’t I get a kiss for coming all the way here to see you, darling?” asked Magnus, his playful side showing yet again, but that didn’t make Alec’s smile show.

It seemed like that his yelling didn’t affect Magnus at all, but Alec felt absolutely terrible. Without saying anything, he leaned in and connected their lips in a quick kiss and when he broke it, he quickly looked down, studying his shoes and he chewed on his lower lip. “I’m so sorry,” whispered the younger one and then slowly looked up. “I didn’t mean… I didn’t know it was you,” went on by saying Alec and Magnus’ heart melted into a pile of goo when he saw the expression on the younger’s face.

“I know,” said Magnus.

“Ah, this sucks,” whispered Alec and leaned his forehead against Magnus’, finally feeling himself relax a little bit. “The place is packed, but I am the only one on this shift. It wouldn’t be even so bad, but before, I tripped and spilled the drinks everywhere. That’s why I’m here in the first place, I had to change clothes. You should see those morons out there, no one of them helped me. Some of them even laughed at me,” stated Alec bitterly, finally a smile cracking his serious expression as Magnus kissed his temples.

“You poor thing,” muttered Magnus and chuckled when he saw that Alec’s expression brightened.

“Right?” said Alec and pouted. “Those ungrateful fuckers out there are just-”

“Watch your language, Alexander,” said Magnus and bit down onto his lower lip, his teasing bringing Alec into a better mood almost immediately. “If you don’t control what comes out of that pretty mouth of yours, I’ll have to punish you later, angel,” he then added and winked.

“Oh, that’s something that I definitely wouldn’t mind,” said Alec and gently kissed Magnus, pressing their lips a few times together, but the moment was soon interrupted by the voices of complains and he sighed, leaning back against the wall and he closed his eyes. “Let’s just leave this place,” whined Alec, who had it enough. “Let them serve themselves.”

Magnus burst into loud laughter; Alec was preciously adorable when angry and he just stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and then rested his chin onto the other’s shoulder, kissing the younger’s nape softly and the only thing that Alec could really do was to lean back against Magnus’ body and let out a happy sigh. “Come on, darling, stop sulking,” whispered Magnus into his ear and then pulled back, taking Alec’s hand into his own, dragging him out of the back room. “I have some experiences, I can help you out.”

“Really?” asked Alec, his literally lightning up.

“With pleasure.”

* * *

 

“I’m exhausted,” said Alec, two hours later, and walked to the closest chair, sitting down and he leaned back, closing his eyes. His whole body felt heavy and his legs hurt like hell; he had been pacing around the place for hours. Thankfully, Magnus was there to save the day, again. Alec honestly didn’t know how he would manage without him. And much to his surprise, Magnus was right when he said he had some experiences; he was really fast with serving the customers and making the drinks. “But, finally, all of them are gone,” he then muttered and slowly opened his eyes, looking over to Magnus, who was still busy with drying the glasses and he sent him a warm smile. “Thanks for today, you really helped me out.”

“As I said, it was my pleasure,” said Magnus happily and placed down the glass. “This really takes me back when I was still in high school,” he then said and looked at Alec. “I used to work in a place, very similar to this one,” he then added and Alec nodded, humming softly as he leaned back again and exhaled deeply, the smile never disappearing from his mouth. Magnus then looked over to the collection of wines and smiled, a glass of wine would definitely be amazing after such a long day. “Fancy a drink, angel?” he then asked.

“Sure,” said Alec.

“Red or white wine?” asked Magnus and took two glasses into his hands, placing them down onto the bar.

“The red one.”

“Perfect,” replied Magnus, poured both of them a glass of wine and then carried the glasses over to where Alec was sitting and then sat down, scooting closer to Alec, who lazily opened his eyes and chuckled when he saw Magnus leaning on the table, supporting himself on his elbow.

“Thank you,” said Alec softly and leaned closer to the table as well, gently running his fingers through Magnus’ hair, which surprisingly weren’t spiked up for some reason that day and then removed some of the hair that were annoyingly covering Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus’ eyes closed on their own and he almost purred as the other continued playing with his hair. Then, he remembered about the little gift that he was still supposed to give to Alec, but he didn’t know exactly how to give him the ring, without making himself look as a complete fool. After a while, Magnus slowly opened his eyes. “Hey, Alec,” he started and even though he wasn’t look at the other, he knew that Alec had his eyes on him. “How long did your longest relationship last?”

Alec blinked a few times and then frowned, surprised by the question. “Before this one, a couple of months,” said Alec and looked at Magnus, who seemed to be studying his every move very carefully. “Yeah, they never lasted. Plus, it was never so serious anyway,” he then added, the frown staying on his face. “Why do you ask?”

“No special reason, just curious, I guess,” said Magnus and then chewed on his lower lip, Alec knowing that that wasn’t it. “For me, this is also the longest that I’ve managed to keep a relationship going,” he then muttered after a while. “You have made me so happy up until now, Alexander,” whispered Magnus, reaching into his pocket, grazing his fingers against the little box, but didn’t take it out quite yet.

“Magnus, you make me happy too, you know that right?” asked Alec slowly and straightened himself up. Magnus looked kind of nervous, which made Alec nervous as well. Also, what was up with all of those questions? “What’s wrong?” asked the younger one carefully and his eyes widened when a thought, which he hated more than anything, popped into his mind and he quickly grabbed Magnus’ hand. “Y-you’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

“No, of course not, Alec. Why would you even-”

“Then what is up with all of the questions?” asked Alec, interrupting Magnus, his heart beating fast.

Magnus realised it only when what made Alec so worried and guilt crawled into his chest, gently squeezing Alec’s hand, which was still resting in his own and then brought it up to his lips, gently kissing Alec’s palm softly, before he leaned in and gave Alexander a soft kiss, the other one’s previous worries fleeing away in a blink of an eye. Wanting to avoid any other misunderstandings, Magnus softly took the small box out of his pocket and placed it on top of the table, right in front of Alec, whose eyes widened. The younger one stared at the black box for a few seconds and he could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage as he looked up at Magnus’ eyes, rubbing his palms together. Alec knew exactly what was inside of the box and that scared him, not knowing how to react if Magnus was about to ask-

“Open it,” said Magnus nervously, cutting off Alec’s train of thoughts.

“R-right,” stammered the younger one and with shaky fingers slowly opened up the box, gasping when he saw two identical rings inside of it. He swallowed thickly and he was sure that his heart was jump out of his chest as he slowly placed the box back onto the table. He had to admit it, the rings were beautiful. But Alec still didn’t know what was going on, so he looked at Magnus and sent him a questionable look.

“They are just promise rings, don’t look so worried,” quickly explained Magnus when he saw how confused and speechless Alec looked like. “I saw that you were looking at some rings the other day, so I thought that maybe it would be sweet if we were about to exchange promise rings to each other,” he added. Magnus was rarely the one who got nervous, but right at that moment, his walls were completely down, his emotions and heart vulnerable more than ever, Alec very well aware of that.

Alec slowly nodded and his heart warmed up once he heard everything that Magnus had to say, absolutely loving the idea of exchanging promise rings with each other. It was kind of lame, but beyond romantic at the same time and Alec was a sucker for romantic things, no matter how sappy they were. “They’re beautiful,” whispered Alec and Magnus finally smiled. “I, uh, I also like the idea of, you know,” he then stammered, making Magnus’ heart melt at the process.

“I’m glad you like them,” said Magnus. “They remind me of you. Simple, but yet so beautiful and special.”

“Oh,” was all that Alec could really say at that point, too choked up to actually say anything more. He chewed on his lower lip as it began to tremble and his chest tightened, but in a good way. He took the box back into his hand and gently skimmed his fingers over the rings, gasping a bit when Magnus moved closer to him and took the box out of his hand and placed it back down onto the table.

“With _this_ right here, I promise to always stand by your side and love you… no matter what,” said Magnus softly, his playful side gone and Alec’s heart shook once he heard those words, silently nodding.

“I-I promise you the same,” somehow forced out Alec and then took a ring out of the box, slipping it onto his own finger, his heart speeding up once again and he smiled as he observed how Magnus put his own ring on. Alec wanted to say something more, to tell Magnus how much he meant to him, how much he loved him and needed him in his life, but nothing came out of his mouth. “I, uh, I mean, you… to me,” he started, but his voice trailed off and he silently cursed, angry with himself for not being good with words when things became serious. “I-”

“I know,” said Magnus softly, knowing how Alec felt; it was the same for him. But there didn’t need any more words to be exchanged, they both knew what each other felt. “I feel the same.”

“I love you,” said Alec after a while and then grabbed the collar of Magnus’ shirt, pulling him close and gave him a long kiss, filled with love and affection, Magnus’ own heart shaking, because he could feel all of those emotions as they shared another kiss and when they parted down, Magnus chuckled when he saw that Alec couldn’t tear his gaze away from the ring.

“It fits,” said Alec happily, still mesmerised by the ring. “How did you know the exact size?”

“Who do you take me for? I know all of your body proportions, angel,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows playfully, gaining an eye roll from Alec, but the other smiled again once Magnus got up and straddled his legs, kissing him again. This time, the kiss was different. One could absolutely still feel the love and affection, but there was much more to it. Alec whimpered when he felt Magnus’ tongue entering his mouth and Magnus smiled into their kiss when he felt Alec’s fingers underneath his shirt, lifting it up.

“Let’s go to my place,” whispered Alec.

“Too late,” said Magnus and gave Alec another sloppy kiss. “I don’t think I can wait that long,” he then added, got onto his legs, grabbed Alec’s wrist and dragged him to the back room, Alec’s loud laughter filling the empty space as Magnus pushed him down onto the floor and claimed his lips once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut again, Magnus gets to top this time xD

Alec groaned and looked at the empty canvas in front of him, growing quite annoyed with himself. A professor at the university gave them an assignment that week and the theme of it was something that Alec hated painting; human body. Now, he was good with drawing nature and animals, but human body was just something that he was bad at and he rolled his eyes, watching the canvas and he then sighed again, completely sick of it. For the first time in his life, he hated drawing something and he just placed the clean brush back down onto the desk and then threw himself onto his sofa, allowing the bad mood to completely overcome him. He had spent the entire week trying to come up with something, but he failed every time and he was slowly getting sick of himself, knowing that he was probably going to fail if he wouldn’t come up with something. The assignment was due to the next day, yet Alec had absolutely nothing to show. And he tried reasoning with the professor, begging him if he could have some other theme that he could draw, but the man wouldn’t budge.

  
  


“This fucking sucks,” whined Alec and hugged one of the pillows, which were lying on the couch and closed his eyes tightly. Not only that he was in a bad mood because he wasn’t able to draw something, but Magnus refused to come over until he’d be done with his work for university. Magnus said that he didn’t want to be in the way of his work, but the fact that they weren’t able to see each other, wasn’t really helpful to Alec. In fact, it only made things worse.

  
  


Suddenly annoyed with his boyfriend, Alec got up into sitting position and pulled out his phone, to see if Magnus at least sent him a text or two, but he frowned when he saw that he had no new text messages. Even Isabelle was ignoring him and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach, knowing that he probably wouldn’t be able to finish his work on time if all the people kept on ignoring him like that. Still angry and annoyed, Alec decided to call Magnus, to see where he was. Maybe if he would beg him enough nicely, then he would come over and keep him company; it wouldn’t make much difference. He wasn’t going to finish the assignment on time, so at least he would feel better if he had Magnus with him. In the end, Alec ended up calling Magnus and lying to him that he was all done with his university work. The other didn’t believe him at first, but after a while, he agreed to come over to see what he had painted. Alec felt a stab of guilt in his chest, but managed to push those thoughts away and decided that it was completely fine to be selfish and wanting attention from other people.

  
  


Magnus was standing in front of Alec’s apartment about 15 minutes later and had a smile on his face. He hated not spending time with Alec, but he knew that it was the best for Alec to be alone and focus on painting for his classes. So, when he received a phone call from his boyfriend, saying that he was all done with his painting, he couldn’t be happier to go over to Alec’s and see what he had painted. Alexander really was beyond talented and Magnus would always be in awe when he’d draw something new. Since Magnus couldn’t draw even if his life would depend on it, he had so much respect for people could who draw, especially if that person was his Alec. He wasted no time with ringing the doorbell and he chuckled when he heard footsteps hurrying in to the door. Someone was eager to see him.

  
  


“Magnus,” said Alec happily when he opened the door and quickly wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him inside of the apartment, closing the door and then gave him a long and much needed kiss, Magnus allowing himself to be consumed by the feeling of having those strong arms being wrapped around him, pushing him close into a warm embrace. Alec felt himself relaxing in Magnus’ arms and he exhaled deeply; he definitely felt safe and calm when Magnus was next to him. “I missed you so much,” he then muttered and smiled once they parted.

  
  


“I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t miss you as well, darling,” said Magnus and chuckled, kissing Alec’s cheek softly and then took his jacket off, hanging it next to Alec’s and then slowly made his way into Alec’s living room, looking around, searching for Alec’s new painting and he narrowed his eyes when he saw a blank canvas staring back at him, quite quickly realising that Alec lied to him, he wasn’t stupid. Also, he knew that something was wrong, by the way that Alec was speaking over the phone; Alec was a bad liar and Magnus would always tell if the other lied to him. However, that time, he was so desperate to see Alec that he decided to ignore this. He crossed his arms on top of his chest and arched an eyebrow, turning around to face Alec, who quickly looked down, knowing far too well that Magnus caught him lying.

  
  


“Look, before you say something-”

  
  


“You lied to me,” stated Magnus firmly.

  
  


“Yes,” started Alec. “But in my defence-”

  
  


“Alexander,” said Magnus softly and sighed. “You’ve been struggling with this for a week now,” he then went on by saying and stepped closer to Alec, tilting his head to the side just a little bit. “You always finish your assignments in a few days,” he said. “What seems to be the problem?”

  
  


“It’s the theme,” said Alec and groaned and leaned down, to press his forehead against Magnus’ and he then took in a deep breath. “Usually we draw nature or portraits,” explained Alec and then pressed his lips together. “But this week, the professor wanted to challenge us and the theme of this week’s assignment is _human body_. I don’t even know what he wanted us to draw, that was the only explanation that he gave us.”

  
  


“Sounds pretty clear to me, darling,” said Magnus. “You just have to draw someone naked, if you ask me.”

  
  


“Yeah, it’s easy for you to say,” whined Alec and rolled his eyes. “This is the one thing that I am not good at. I tried, trust me, I really did… but everything that I had drew so far is complete garbage and I don’t know what else to do.”

  
  


“You poor thing,” said Magnus softly and chuckled, pressing a kiss on top of Alec’s head. “It seems like you need a bit of an inspiration to get you going,” he then added and winked, gaining a confused look from Alec. Magnus’ smile widened, because he knew exactly how to give Alec the inspiration that he was clearly needing. “My offer still stands,” said Magnus and dragged his tongue over his lower lip as he remembered how he offered Alec to draw him back when they just started dating. “I could pose for you, if you’d like.”

  
  


Alec opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again and after thinking about it for a little while, he realised that Magnus’ preposition could actually work. “That is not a bad idea, actually,” said Alec after a while, the idea of having Magnus posing for him and drawing him, absolutely lovely. 

  
  


“Of course it is a good idea, angel,” said Magnus and arched an eyebrow. “I’m sure you’ll be inspired in no time,” he then added with a smirk, a smile tugging at Alec’s lips as well and he nodded.

Because Alec was short on time, they wasted no time and Magnus was quite soon naked, placed on Alec’s couch in a half lying- half sitting position, smiling up at Alec, who was busy fixing his hair and moving his arms, so that he could achieve the perfect pose and as Alec finally made the lighting perfect as well, he just had to stop and stare at Magnus for a little while, because the other was looking absolutely gorgeous, feeling his face heat up once he saw that Magnus caught his staring, quickly looking away, sitting down behind his canvas and he then rubbed his palms together.

“Do I look okay?” asked Magnus, already knowing that he looked perfect. The lighting did wonders for his complexion and the look in Alec’s eyes was enough to let him know that as well. He moved his head just a little bit and waggled his eyebrows playfully. “I think it’s best if you stop staring and start painting, Alec,” then said Magnus, which finally woke Alec up from his day dreaming, his face flushing into deep shades of red and he cleared his throat, nodding.

“I, uh, yes, I agree with you,” forced Alec out, finally tearing his eyes away from Magnus. He then mixed some colour on his pallet and dipped his brush in it, looking up at Magnus once again as he mentally prepared himself to start painting. Even though he usually hated drawing people, he felt oddly confident and quite inspired his time.

For the next hour or so, neither of them spoke. Alec was too busy with painting, while Magnus was too speechless to say anything. He had never had the chance to see Alec painting and now that he had, he was in complete awe. Alec’s facial features were relaxed, but in a way completely different than usual. Plus, the way that he was looking at him made Magnus think as if he was a work of art himself, feeling his heart beating hard against his ribcage. Also, he suddenly felt very aware of the fact that he was completely naked, and though he was quite comfortable in his own skin usually, he felt oddly nervous that time. He didn’t even know it why, but the whole feeling itself was making him feel butterflies in his stomach and he chuckled at his own childish thoughts.

Alec, on the other hand, stopped painting for a few seconds and took his time to observe his painting so far. He had to admit it, it was looking pretty good and he gently bit into his lower lip, letting out a hitched breath as his brush was again sliding against the canvas, now painting Magnus’ legs, going up and his breath shuddered when he got to that  _area_ of Magnus’ body, swallowing thickly, feeling his face heat up and he pressed his lips together in order to concentrate. The fact that Alec was blushing, didn’t go unnoticed from Magnus’ eyes and he arched an eyebrow.

“Why the blush, darling?” asked Magnus playfully and Alec’s eyes widened just a little bit.

Alec gave him no verbal answer and just took in a deep breath, quickly continuing to paint, trying to draw the embarrassing parts as quick as possible. When he was done with that, he blinked a few times, realising that he was already done and he shook his head, admiring his work. “I’m done,” whispered Alec and looked at Magnus, who smiled and nodded. Magnus looked beautiful, but nothing could compare Magnus in flesh, who was still laying on his couch and Alec looked over at him again and he smiled. “You’re beautiful,” he blurted out, without thinking twice.

“You’re quite handsome as well,” joked Magnus, but his smile disappeared when Alec stayed serious, no smile cracking his serious expression.

“I’m being serious,” muttered Alec and quickly placed his pallet and brushes down onto the desk, walking over at Magnus and smiled when the other sat up, Alec himself getting on his knees, kneeling in front of Magnus and he reached up to cup Magnus’ face. “You’re so beautiful,” whispered Alec and now it was Magnus’ turn to blush. “Inside and out… you’re the most beautiful person that I have met.”

When Alec brought his face closer to Magnus, the older one crushed their lips together, pulling Alec close to himself and moaned when he felt Alec’s tongue finding its way into his mouth, allowing Alec to devour him right at that spot. God, it’s been so long, too long since they’ve done it and now that he had Alec half lying on top, there was no way that they were going to stop. Alec, with the same thoughts on his mind, pulled Magnus on his legs and dragged him into his own bedroom, pushing him gently against the bed, climbing on top of him and smiled when Magnus kissed him again. They shared a few more kisses, each growing hotter and more passionate and when they parted, Alec looked deep into Magnus’ eyes, swallowing thickly.

“Magnus,” he whispered against the other’s lips.

“Hmm?” asked Magnus, arching an eyebrow.

“I want-”

“What do you want, Alexander? Tell me and I’ll make all of your wishes come true,” said Magnus and bit into his lower lip.

Alec took his time, not knowing how to express his wish. Up until then, it was always him that was on  _top._ But for a while now, it had been Alec’s wish to try the other way around; to have Magnus on top of him, thrusting into him, to have him… “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, ask away,” said Magnus softly, chuckling when he saw that Alec appeared to be nervous for some reason.

“When we, uh, do _it,_ ” started Alec and earned an amused look from Magnus. “It's always me that, you know… I mean, I’d like to change things a bit. Like, for you to be the one for a change that would…” went on by saying Alec, but his voice trailed off.

Magnus blinked a few times, realising what Alec had been asking him and he nodded. “Do you want me to be on top tonight?”

“Yeah,” was Alec's faint reply as he continued to look at the other's eyes, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Magnus gave him a soft smile and he then gently touched Alec's cheek, his own heart beating with the speed of light, knowing it himself that he would be Alec's first in  _that_ way. Knowing that made him beyond special, his heart melting at the thought that Alec trusted him so much. “I'd love to be your first,” whispered Magnus and Alec chuckled softly. “You're completely sure though, right?” asked Magnus.

“Of course,” said Alec with a smile and nodded. 

With a smile, Magnus flipped them over, so that he was now the one, who was laying on top of Alec and he gently caressed Alec's face as he continued to stare up at his face, beaming, his whole face hurting from smilin too much. “You're beautiful as well, Alexander,” muttered Magnus, serious this time and Alec gave him a small nod.

Alec slowly opened up his legs, so that Magnus could have a better access and the older one smiled playfully, slowly rolling his hips, pressing them down, against Alec's, who let out a loud hiss, completely caught off guard. A satisfied smirk came upon Magnus' face and he chuckled as he continued moving his hips, creating a pleasant friction and he could slowly feel himself getting hard, Alec not far behind him. The younger one placed his hands on top of Magnus' shoulders and then slowly slid them down his back, stopping them on Magnus' ass and he pressed him closer, wanting to get so much more.

“God, don't stop,” whispered Alec and moved his hips as well.

“Don't worry, I'm not planning to,” was the reply that Alec received and smiled as Magnus moved his hips again, feelin his breathing getting heavier, his body heating up as well. “Darling, you are perfect,” purred Magnus. He would be happy to continue things slowly, but his own body was begging for release as well and the older one was far from being finished. As licked his lower lip as he kept on observing Alec and Alec chuckled when he saw the way that Magnus was looking at him. Alec then looked down and saw that Magnus was hard, letting out a hitched breath.  He swallowed hard and then looked up at his boyfriend, who chuckled when he saw where the younger one was looking. “Fret not, angel, we’ll continue,” said Magnus and ruffled Alec’s hair.

Alec smiled and then nodded. Alec quickly ot rid of his own clothes then moved to his nightstand, opening the drawer and taking out a small bottle and a condom out of it. His heart sped up, because he knew that Magnus was watching his every move and as he went closer to Magnus, he handed him the bottle, avoiding making eye-contact with him. He though that he was over his embarrassment when being intimate with Magnus, but this time it was different. This time, Alec couldn’t control his racing heart and just thought of the things that Magnus was about to do to him made him beyond excited, yet nervous at the same time.

  
  


“You are so cute when you are embarrassed,” said Magnus and gave Alec a quick kiss. “Now just lie down onto your stomach,” he then said and Alec did as he was told. Magnus then grabbed a pillow and handed it to Alec. “Good, now get onto your knees, while you are still lying down.”

  
  


Alec’s eyes widened and all of the blood went into his head, but he nodded in the end, entrusting himself to Magnus completely. “Okay,” muttered Alec and turned around, before he took in a few breaths, mentally preparing himself what he was about to do. He and Magnus had done a lot of things, but that one just might be the most embarrassing for Alec so far. He gasped and then lied back down, knowing that he was probably going to do everything that Magnus asked of him. He then took a deep breath and slowly got onto his knees, lifting his ass in the air.

  
  


Magnus’ eyes grew huge and he swallowed hard at the sight of Alec in front of him. He didn’t think that Alec would actually do it and it was really hard for Magnus to stop staring at him. The sight of Alec aroused the older one even more and he could wait until he got his chance to be inside of Alec. He then licked his lower lip, finally tearing his eyes away from Alec. “Fucking hell, Alexander. If you could just see how erotic you look right now,” blurted out Magnus.

  
  


“I’m glad you’re enjoying the view,” said Alec playfully and smiled into the pillow when he felt Magnus hovering on top of him, pressing a kiss against his nape, down between his shoulder blades and then he stopped.

  
  


“Have you ever had something in you before?” asked Magnus, his voice serious, not teasing at all.

  
  


“Just a finger,” whispered Alec and buried his face into the pillow. “But I didn’t like it, so I stopped.”

  
  


“I see,” said Magnus and pressed another kiss between Alec’s shoulder blades. He pressed his lips at the though that he really was going to be the first one for Alec, _in that way,_ which made him so, so happy. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” he said, meaning his words. “If you ever feel as it’s too much, just say so and I’ll stop. Understood?”

  
  


“Yeah,” was Alec’s faint reply and his heart melted; Magnus’ worries shaking him right to the core.

Magnus then opened the bottle and coated his fingers with a generous amount of lubricant, before bringing his fingers down to Alec’s entrance, circling around it a few times, before finally slipping a finger in. Alec let out a surprised yelp and closed his eyes. It didn’t really hurt, but it definitely didn’t feel good either. It was quite a weird feeling actually. Magnus slowly started moving his finger in and out, earning a small gasp from Alec. The younger one lifted up and then turned around to see what the other one was doing. Magnus’ eyes were fixed on the place that his finger was and his eyes were glazed with want and hunger. Alec’s body shuddered with anticipation when he saw Magnus and then he buried his face into the pillow once again.

  
  


“How does it feel?” asked Magnus and took his finger out of Alec, before pushing it in again much deeper that time. Alec felt so tight and warm and he just couldn’t wait to bury himself in. But he knew that he needed to wait a bit, until the other one was prepared for him. He didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend, wanting to make his first time being the bottom one amazing. “Does it hurt?” he then asked, adding in another finger.

  
  


“It’s doesn’t hurt,” breathed out Alec and then arched his back when Magnus crooked his fingers inside of him, brushing against something that made everything feel so much better. “T-there,” he then stuttered out and heard Magnus chuckle. “It feels so good.”

  
  


“It seems that I’ve found the right spot, right?” asked Magnus with a smirk and his fingers brushed against Alec’s prostate once again. “It’s right here… isn’t it?”

  
  


Alec nodded and moaned softly every time when Magnus’ fingers brushed against that special bundle of nerves, leaving him only wanting more. Magnus started working his fingers in scissoring motion inside of Alec, stretching him out. Alec gritted his teeth and cursed, even though it felt so good, it wasn’t enough and that feeling was driving him insane. He started lowering his hips onto Magnus’ fingers, wanting to get them deeper. Magnus noticed that and chuckled, knowing that he teased his boyfriend enough. Plus he couldn’t wait any longer himself either. He pulled his fingers out of Alec and turned the other one around.

  
  


“Do you want more?” asked Magnus with a smirk, making a bright pink blush colour Alec’s cheeks once again.

  
  


“Yeah…” said Alec and gave him a small nod. “I-I want more.”

  
  


“I’ll give so much more to you,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and when he placed his hand on top of the other’s chest, he could feel just how hard Alec’s heart was beating and he smiled. Magnus nodded and rolled a condom down his length, then opened the bottle of lube, coating his hard member with it. “Ready?” asked Magnus softly and Alec widened his eyes, but nodded slowly. “Take in a deep breath.” Magnus placed his cock in between Alec’s legs and stroked himself a few times, before slowly pushing it into Alec. 

  
  


Alec gritted his teeth as something much bigger than only fingers entered him and tried not to complain too much about the pain. He knew that Magnus was being gentle, so he stayed quiet about it. Magnus looked down at Alec and could see pain written all over the other one’s face. He swallowed hard and then pulled out of him, before pushing back in again. It took him a few moments, before he was fully inside of Alec. Alec felt so full and the feeling was almost overwhelming. He could still feel the burning pain and he closed his eyes, his body shivering uncontrollably.

  
  


“Does it hurt that much?” asked Magnus, his voice shaking. He placed his warm palm against Alec’s cheek, making him open his eyes again.

  
  


“Yeah, it hurts a little bit. Just wait a little, I’ll get used to it,” answered Alec, feeling happy that Magnus cared that much about him.

  
  


“You don’t have to force yourself that much,” said Magnus and smiled, leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss against Alec’s lips. “Just try to relax a bit more. If it hurts too much, then you have to tell me. I don’t want to hurt you, Alexander.”

  
  


Alec nodded and he started taking in quick and shallow breaths, in hope that it would make the pain go away. Magnus’ heart broke when he saw just how much Alec was struggling and at that point decided that it would be the best, if they stopped. Just as he was about to pull out, Alec quickly hooked his heels behind Magnus’ sides, not letting him go. Even though it hurt like hell, there was no way that he’d allow Magnus to stop. He had been wanting this for such a long time and was prepared to deal with the pain a little longer. Magnus gave Alec a confused look, who leaned up and gently kissed him again. “D-don’t pull out,” whispered Alec and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shaking body, ignoring his own urge to move and just held Alec close and waited for him to get used to having him inside. After a few more moments, the pain reduced and he finally got used to the feeling of having Magnus inside.

  
  


“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” moaned Alec. “You can move now.”

  
  


“Alright. If it will hurt again tell me, alright?” said Magnus, his body shaking. Magnus could feel that Alec relaxed around him, which he was happy about. He then pulled his member out a bit and then back in, slowly rocking his hips. Alec soon wasn’t feeling any pain and adrenaline started spreading through his body, making him want and feel more of Magnus. Magnus looked at Alec, who had his eyes closed and was moaning quietly. The older one chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend, leaned down and kissed Alec again, before grabbing Alec’s hips, picking up a faster rhythm.

  
  


Magnus’ member soon brushed against Alec’s prostate, making the younger one see stars at that. He wrapped his legs around Magnus’s waist, pulling him closer to himself. As he did that, he could feel Magnus slide even deeper into him and he moaned loudly. “Move faster.”

  
  


“You don’t have to force yourself-”

  
  


“I want you to move faster,” begged Alec, who wished that Magnus would stop being so gentle with him. “I want… I need more, Magnus.”

  
  


“God… Alec,” whispered Magnus and started thrusting harder into his boyfriend. Alec felt so tight and good around him and he was happy that the other one was feeling as good as he was. As Magnus continued on thrusting fast into the other one, Alec’s moans got really loud and enjoyed himself as Alec continued to moan out in pleasure, crying out his name, begging him for more. He leaned down and pressed their lips together.

  
  


When they parted, Alec wrapped fingers around his cock and started stroking himself fast, moaning loudly Magnus’ name. At that point, he didn’t care about anything anymore, because he was that lost in the pleasure. He wanted to say something intelligent but all that left his mouth was: “Magnus-ah…. More… faster, harder.”

  
  


Magnus listened to his command and he increased the pace, thrusting even faster into him. He could feel Alec tightening around him and he knew that the other one’s climax was approaching. He leaned down and kissed Alec one last time, before burying his face into the crook of Alec’s face as he kept on rocking his hips.

  
  


Alec was at that point whimpering and moaning mess. Magnus was hitting and touching all the right spots, which were driving him insane. The pleasure was building up once again and he knew that he was going to come soon. “Magnus… amazing.”

  
  


“Y-yeah… I know. God, you feel so good around me, angel,” managed to say Magnus in between the moans, kissing Alec’s neck and then gently biting into it. That was enough to send the younger one over the edge and he came hard, spilling his hot load all over his hand and stomach. Magnus tensed up when Alec came and he thrusted a few more times, before reaching his climax as well. Magnus then pulled himself out of Alec and pulled wipes out of his boyfriend's drawer, cleaning both of them up, before collapsing next to Alec.

  
  


The two of them laid in silence, catching their breaths. It was Magnus who spoke first. He turned to his side and looked at his boyfriend lovingly. “Are you okay?”

  
  


“Y-yeah,” said Alec, whose breathing was still fast and uneven. “This was amazing,” he then mumbled and then looked at Magnus.

  
  


“It was,” agreed the older one and chuckled.

  
  


Alec then snuggled closer to his boyfriend, placing his head onto Magnus’s chest. He then looked up and chuckled. “I love you so much,” he said and placed a soft kiss onto Magnus’ chest.

  
  


“I love you too,” said Magnus and wrapped his arms around Alec.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a big, huge thank you to all the people who have read this fanfiction so far and continue to support it. Reading all of your comments always make my day and they keep me motivated, so thank you. And I really do mean it when I say that I appreciate every single one of you :)
> 
> I was just thinking the other day and it is still beyond my comprehension that people actually like the stuff that I write and that they are looking forward to my updates. Because writing is the one thing that I actually enjoy doing the most, knowing all of that makes everything so worth it. So, again, thank you all :)


	9. Chapter 9

Alec was currently sitting of his living room and was tapping his foot against the floor, hoping that Magnus was going to come by his place soon. The two of them have been together for a bit less than a year and they had finally made the choice to live together. Magnus was the one, who wanted to make that move a lot sooner, but Alec wanted to wait for a little bit, because he had really gotten used to live in his apartment and he had to admit it that it was pretty important thing to him. However, the wish to be constantly around Magnus, waking up next to him and sharing all of their free time together in the end convinced Alec to agree to move in with Magnus. They had been looking through a lot of places by then, but somehow didn’t manage to agree on one apartment together. However, Magnus had texted him earlier that day, that he had found a perfect apartment for that and that day, Alec couldn’t focus on his classes at all, waiting for them to be over, so that he and Magnus could go check that apartment out. As he continued to think about Magnus, he couldn’t wipe the smile away and he chuckled as he leaned back in his sofa. There really weren’t enough words that would describe how much the other meant to him and the feeling of being loved in return was absolutely amazing. He was beyond happy that he was able to meet someone as great Magnus, to share his live with him.

Alec wasn’t working as a barista in that café anymore, even though the place itself was pretty close to heart; after all that was where he and Magnus first met. However, he soon got sick of dealing with idiots on daily basis and he was currently focusing on his studies, instead of work. Besides, he had just one year left of university, so he would have all of time in the world later to start searching for job and that was something that Magnus had talked him into. Magnus, on the other hand, was also slowly moving away from adult entertainment; he still did a photoshoot here and there, but he said that he wanted to make something out of his life and Alec accepted and supported his decisions, happy to see Magnus following his dreams

Alec chuckled and shook his head, he was really excited; he couldn’t wait to finally go check out that apartment and he really felt like a kid. When Alec finally heard his doorbell ringing, he hurried to the door, smiling when he saw Magnus standing there and pulled him inside, welcoming him by a long and excited kiss. Magnus immediately responded to the affection by wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and he then pressed a kiss against Alec’s temple.

“Missed me, darling?” asked Magnus and then broke their hug.

“Yeah. Also, I can’t wait to get to that apartment,” he blurted out, too excited to think about what was coming out of his mouth. “I had been really excited throughout the entire day, I couldn’t even concentrate on the classes today at all.”

“Yeah, I remember, angel,” said Magnus when he remembered that Alec sending him texts during the whole day and Magnus had to admit it, it was beyond adorable to see Alec getting so excited about something. On the other hand, he would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel the same way. Just the thought of waking up next to Alec every morning was enough to swell his heart with happiness and he couldn’t stop the smile from showing on his face. “You kept me busy with replying to you during the whole day.”

“Did I really send that many?” asked Alec slowly.

“Yeah,” said Magnus with a huge smile on his face and then started laughing when he saw the expression that Alec made. “Come on, don’t make that face. It was cute, you totally made my day,” he then added and Alec sent him a small smile. Magnus leaned up and pressed their lips together a few times, earning a small hum and gasp from the younger male, who quickly took the bait and pressed Magnus against the wall, deepening their kiss, Magnus’ arms going around Alec’s neck as he pressed him closer and tighter to himself. When they parted Alec leaned down again and pressed his forehead against Magnus’ forehead.

“We should get going,” whispered Alec. “She’s probably already waiting for us.”

“Yeah, let’s get going then,” said Magnus.

* * *

 

The two of them drove off towards the location of the apartment that they wanted to see. The apartment was in a good location, it was close to Alec’s university, but at the same time it wasn’t too far from the places that Magnus regularly visited. About fifteen minutes had passed and before they knew it, they were already parked in front of a building, where their new apartment was supposed to be at. When they stepped outside, a young woman, Clary, stepped closer to them and the duo immediately recognised her; it was their real state agent. She was actually a pretty nice girl and she really did a good job with finding them a good place to live at; she practically listened to all of their wishes and made sure that all of them were granted.

“Hello boys,” said Clary and walked closer to the car.

“Hi,” said Alec and got out of the car, Magnus following him as well. “I hope that we aren’t too late, we got here as soon as it was possible.”

“You got here just in right time,” she said with a bright smile and Magnus returned her a smile as well. “Now, let’s go around the apartment, just to see if you like it or not, okay?”

“Yes, seems fine,” said Magnus and then immediately took Alec’s hand into his own as they started walking towards the apartment. That didn’t go unnoticed from Clary’s eyes and she giggled when she saw that they were holding hands.

“Oh you two are together then?” she asked with a smile on her face and Alec nodded, giving her an awkward smile. Clary saw that and she burst into loud laughter. “Oh sorry for prying, it’s a bad habit of mine,” she said. “The two of you make an adorable couple though. I think that the apartment is going to be perfect for a couple like you,” she then added and Magnus couldn’t hide a smile. He liked this Clary!

They then stepped inside of the building and took the elevator to the third floor. She then stepped outside first and went to the door, which the apartment was supposed to be at. Clary then unlocked it and held it open for Alec and Magnus to stop inside. “Go on, step inside. I hope you’re going to like it, I made sure that it stayed as close to your wishes as it was possible.”

“Thank you, biscuit,” said Magnus with a smile and then stepped inside, guiding Alec behind him.

When they stepped inside of the apartment, Alec felt his heartbeat fastening and he was feeling beyond happy. He gave Magnus’s hand a gentle squeeze and the other one stopped walking, turning around.  “Alexander?” asked Magnus gently.

“Oh, nothing,” replied the younger one softly and then looked away. “I’m just really happy,” he then added and sighed.

“Same,” replied Magnus and kissed his boyfriend softly before finally properly stepping inside of the apartment.

When they stepped inside of the apartment, they were welcomed by a long hallway, which led into different rooms. The kitchen and the dining room were through the first door on the left. The kitchen was much bigger than Alec was used to, really liking the change of space. It’s been a while since he lived in an apartment that it was this big. The living room was also pretty big and Magnus allowed himself to look at Alec, who was looking around and clearly liking what he saw. Magnus had to admit it as well, the whole apartment looked really good; Clary really did a good job with picking out the right apartment for them.

“And here,” said Clary, walking to the last door. “Is the most important room, the bedroom,” she said playfully, earning a small chuckle from Magnus. Alec, on the other hand, just ignored the comment and stepped inside of the bedroom. The bedroom was also pretty big and the more that Alec kept looking at it, the more he was convinced that the apartment was the right for them. He could already imagine him and Magnus in that apartment, spending time together, going to sleep together, waking up together. All of that made his heart beat a bit faster and he swallowed thickly, trying to stop himself from smiling too widely. He then looked at Magnus and gave him a small smile.

“What do you think?”

“I really like the whole apartment,” said the older one, who had the same thoughts as Alec. He thought that the place was perfect for them and just thinking about sharing the place made his heart skip a beat as well. “Since the rent is really cheap compared to other places, I was expecting the apartment to be smaller than this. But it’s really big and I can really see us living in here,” he added with a smile and earned an excited giggle from Clary. “Do you like the apartment, angel?”

Alec nodded and smiled. “I feel the same way as well, it’s like I can already picture us living in here,” commented Alec, making Magnus’s heart melt at the process. “Thank you Clary, you really worked hard.”

“Oh, it was nothing. It was my pleasure to help you guys out,” she said, pretending that she didn’t really do that much. ”Now then,” she said. “It seems that the two of your really like this apartment already, which is great. But, if you need a few days to think about it, I’ll wait and then we can get to the papers and stuff. Sounds good?”

The duo looked at each other and then they nodded. “It’s a deal. We will let you know in a few days.”

“Great!”

After that, Alec and Magnus returned back to Alec’s place, both of them really excited about the new apartment. Since they really liked it, they didn’t even have to think about it too much. When they reached home, they kept on talking about their future together and they were really both really excited about it.

* * *

 

**A month later**

Magnus was awakened by the smell of coffee that day and he lazily stretched his arms out, searching for Alec to pull him close to him, but was met with great disappointment, since the other side of the bed was empty and cold. He let out a disappointed sigh and then slowly lifted himself up, sitting up and he rubbed is eyes lazily, yawning as he smile tugged at his lips as he heard some rumbling coming from the kitchen, which was followed by silent cursing and he shook his head, pressing a palm against his forehead. Alec was cooking; that had to be it. Probably preparing him a bed-breakfast, since that was one of things he wished to do ever since they moved in together. However, Magnus was usually the one who woke up first, so Alec still didn’t get that chance. Magnus chuckled at the thought, thinking that Alec was beyond precious and because he didn’t want to ruin the surprise, he quickly laid down, pulled the bedcovers over himself and closed his eyes, pretending to be still sleeping.

Alec woke up that morning a lot earlier than usual, wanting to prepare Magnus finally what they called the bed-breakfast. One could call that wish childish or lame, but Alec thought that it was a sweet gesture and because Magnus did so many sweet things for him so far, he wanted to be the one for a change that would surprise Magnus. Alec placed everything neatly onto a small tray; a cup of freshly made coffee, a croissant and a toast. He knew that Magnus was probably going to like the surprise and that made his heart warm up. He quietly made his way into the bedroom and his heart started beating when he saw that Magnus was still asleep, sleeping soundly on the bed. _Their_ bed in _their_ apartment. God, he still couldn’t believe that all of that was true. When he told Isabelle that they were moving together, she was really happy for them and was a regular guest at their place.

Alec shook his head, waking himself from his daydreaming and he slowly placed the tray with food onto the nightstand and then slowly climbed on top of the bed, Magnus trying his best not to smile when he felt Alec softly planting kisses all over his face, in order to wake him up. “Magnus, wake up,” whispered Alec into Magnus’ ear, who finally cracked a smile and slowly opened his eyes. Alec’s face brightened up when he saw that Magnus was awake and he straightened himself up. “Good morning,” he whispered as he closed in to kiss Magnus softly.

“Morning, angel,” said Magnus and chuckled. Among all of the things he called Alec, angel really wash is favourite one; the other one really was an angel. His angel. He then turned his head to the tray of food and arched an eyebrow, but the smile remained. “And to what do I owe this surprise?” he then asked.

“It’s just a little something that I prepared for you,” muttered Alec, a faint blush coming over his cheeks. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and it’ll help you start the day in a good way,” he then added.

“Thank you,” said Magnus happily as he looked over to the food and then his heart filled with love when he looked over to his boyfriend, really not knowing what he did to deserve someone as Alec. With that on his mind, he bit into his lower lip and had to look away, because Alec was staring back at him and Magnus felt his own heart fastening, chuckling when he felt Alec wrapping his arms around him, pulling him down into a tight and warm embrace. He looked over his shoulder, glancing at the food once more as they laid back down and he then looked back at Alec. “What about the food?” he asked playfully.

“That can wait for a little bit,” muttered Alec and climbed on top of Magnus, who grinned, but then frowned, teasing Alec just a little bit further.

“I don’t know if I can wait,” said Magnus with a smirk. “You said it yourself, the breakfast is pretty important,” he said. “Besides, I am pretty hungry. I don’t know, you’ll have to be a bit more convincing if you want me to stall with eating the delicious food, which _you_ have prepared for me.”

“Convincing, huh?” whispered Alec and Magnus took a great joy in watching a blush appearing on Alec’s face and he slowly closed his eyes as the other leaned down, kissing him softly. The kisses grew deeper and heated, Magnus having to control himself not to be consumed by the feeling. “How’s that?” asked Alec, who seemed proud with himself.

“That’s it?” asked Magnus. “I have to say, darling, that I am a bit disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” asked Alec and a grin appeared on his face, knowing it too well how to get Magnus in the right mood as well. He dragged his tongue over his lower lip and then kissed Magnus’ neck softly, kissing his way down past his chest, down to his stomach and he heard Magnus kissed as he dipped lower, pulling the bedcovers over his own head. Magnus arched his back when Alec’s lips finally came in touch with _that_ place. “How’s this?” asked Alec and pulled the bedcovers down, looking up at his lover.

“N-not convincing at all,” whispered Magnus, gasping when Alec’s fingers went around his hard member, slowly taking him into his warm mouth and that was finally when Magnus forgot about his teasing and decided that it was okay if he allowed himself being confused by the pleasure. “Oh, _god,_ Alec,” moaned Magnus and gripped the bedsheets.

“Better?” asked Alec, grinning.

“Yeah.”

“Still hungry?” teased Alec further.

“Fuck the food, Alexander,” hissed Magnus, growing annoyed. His body shuddered when Alec hovered back on top of him and he smiled when Alec kissed him.

“I’d much rather be fucking you, Magnus,” said Alec, his voice low, making Magnus moan out.

“I love you,” whispered Magnus before Alec crushed their lips together.

They shared another kiss, the food long forgotten, as were all of the worries of the world. They were together and were happy; that was all that it mattered. When together, both Magnus and Alec didn’t care about anything besides each other and they knew that that was going to stay that well. They were perfect for each other and were able to find each other among all the people that have walked in and out of their lives. But neither of them was going anywhere; they were going to stay together. No matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the last chapter :') I somehow think that this is the right time to end this one ^^
> 
> I thank everyone who followed, read and supported this story, it really means a lot :)
> 
> I am planning on writing more Malec fan-fictions, so I'll meet everyone in my future stories
> 
> Again, thank you <3


End file.
